Inuyasha: Dark Sanctuary and New Beginnings
by Inujoey20
Summary: Summary: This is the story about Inuyahsa’s new family, new villains, and new adventures. Inuyahsa’s son and daughter are chosen to find the 12 mystic items of the ancient war demon Kantaru. Blood, gore, violence are all here. Rated for some Language Revi
1. Chapter 1: Main Character Profiles

Inuyasha: Dark Sanctuary and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Summary: This is the story about Inuyahsa's new family, new villains, and new adventures. Inuyahsa's son and daughter are chosen to find the 12 mystic items of the ancient war demon Kantaru. These items are said to grant the user unimaginable power.

Check out a powered up Inuyasha and his new full demon form, Kagome's new priestess abilities, Miroku and Sango's child who's a skilled fighter, the Inu twins, and a new and improved teenage Shippo.

This chapter will just be an explanation of the characters and story beginnings.

Inuyasha: Half-demon Half-Human. Inuyasha is now a proud father and protector of the villages in the feudal era. Constantly training a sparring with his brother. Inuyasha has also mastered his own type of transformation: A full demon.

Inuyasha Normal Attacks: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, Blades of Blood.

Tetsusaiga: Wind Scar, Backlash wave, Death of a 100 demons, Tetsusaiga's Redemption, Wind scars of destruction.

Inuyasha True Full Demon Form: Assassins Claws, Internal Incineration. All the normal attacks above but powered up. (Inuyasha can only maintain this form for a few hours. If he gets his butt kicked he goes back to his normal form.)

Tetsusaiga: Death of 1,000 demons, Tetsusaiga's barrier. Attacks above but powered up.

Demonic Inuyasha: (The form when his dark demon side takes over). He has all the normal attacks above but he is crazy and will kill everyone he can. New Attack: Bloodlust destruction: He goes around with his claws killing and torturing demons and humans; even his family. He drinks blood and bites.

Dark Full Demon Inuyasha: (This is when he is unable to control himself and his dark side takes over his new full demon form) Attacks: Unmerciful killing, Demonic Massacre, Removal of the soul.

Tetsusaiga: Relentless Destruction.

Dog demon Form: He is a little smaller than Sesshomaru in this form. He is deadly in this form.

Kagome: A full fledge priestess whose powers are now a force to be reckon with. She and Inuyahsa have been living in the future as co-owners of a shop/martial arts training school and in the feudal era as protectors of villages. She is advanced in healing and purification spells. She has become proficient with the bow and arrow, and honed her fighting abilities.

Bow And Arrow attacks.

Offensive Spells: Purified Arrows, Holy blast, Helios prayer (Fire rains down from sky and causes deadly explosion. Multiple purified arrows. Sacred Lighting. Hand of Purification.

Defensive Spells: Light force shield, Sanctified Dwelling (a wall surrounds the spell caster and no demon or person with dark ambitions can enter)

Curative spells: Normal heal, Gift of life.

Inumaru: The son of Inuyasha and Kagome. He has his father's personality, but will listen to reason. He strives to become as powerful as his father and is also chosen to be the guardian of the 12 items of Kantaru. He is remarkably Half-Demon, Half-Human; even though his father is not full demon. He also has some of his mother's powers within him as well.

Normal Attacks: Iron Claw, Acid blood stream.

Totosai will make his sword from his father's fangs and his fang. Tetsogan:

Normal Form: Big Blade Slice. Inuyasha's attack: Wave of Destruction.

Inner Fire Form: Spiraling Flame, Rocket Explosion, Burning Dimension

Tetsusaiga Form: Tetsogan's rage.

Human Inumaru: He changes into his full human form for one night like his father, but he can protect himself using some of his holy abilities:

Attacks: Purified punches, Inumaru's prayer (An explosion of light comes from his body)

Inuyame: The daughter of Inuyahsa and Kagome and twin sister of Inumaru. She is at constant war with her brother because he seems to always get on her nerves. She is one-fourth demon, one-fourth human, and half priestess. She looks more human unlike her brother except for the claws and fangs. She only gets her dog like ears on the night they change form. She is very powerful but not as demonically strong like her brother. She is very intelligent and can heal even those who are near death or recently dead. She also has the ability to enhance her brother's attacks.

Demon attacks: Claws of purification, Soul Snatcher.

Holy Attacks: Spiritual Arrows, Call of the spirits.

Healing Abilities: Basic heal, Inuyame's prayer, Rise of the dead.

Support Spells: Holy defense, Prayer for power, Inner rage released.

Full Human Inuyame: She gets her dog-ears and is more powerful than her brother. She is also still able to use her demon abilities unlike her brother.

Miroku: He is now free from the curse of the wind tunnel and has mastered the art of the sholin monk fighting style. He is also improved his holy abilities and is still a pervert.

Attacks: Wind tunnel (He can use it without fear of being devoured by it one day)

A host of Holy abilities including: Call of the gods. (He uses his staff to call upon nature's destructive forces). He can also heal minor wounds with Hopes blessings. He can put the dead to rest. Create holy barriers, etc.

Sango: She now happily raises three kids her daughter, her brother Kohaku, and her husband Miroku. She trains constantly to become a better demon exterminator and her services are often called upon throughout the land. She is a better fighter and can even stand up to Sesshomaru. (Only for a while though.)

Weapons: Hiraikotsu, Katana, Bombs, poison, chained spear.

Kirara: She can now become an even bigger cat demon and shoots fire and is even tougher to take down.

Kelia: She is the strong willed daughter of Sango and Miroku she can fight and is at constant war with Inumaru to prove she is a better fighter. She can move very fast and is one of the deadliest fighters of the group besides Sango and Inuyasha themselves. Sango and Inuyasha trained her though. She is also a little flirty like her father. Often gets guys beat up Miroku or Inuyasha.

Weapons: When she was younger she had the same weapon as Kohaku, when she is a teenager she gets a Bo stick (looks like the weapon Robin from teen titans has except it's wooden.) And then she has twin blades that are on chains connected to her arms. She is deadly with them.

Kohaku: He is older now and he is a skilled warrior. He does a lot of traveling and training.

Shippo: Shippo has been determined to become a better fighter and a stronger demon so for a few years he has traveled and trained. He trained his demon abilities with the fox demon Sogune. He learned how to fight by training with a tribe of Demon hunters. They tried to hunt him down but he helped them fight against a scorpion monster. He is now a teenage Shippo who still has the same childish attitude, a little taller, and can transform into a fast and cunning fox demon form.

Attacks: Fox fire, Illusions, Spinning top, Transfiguration. (When he can change into people but still has his tail.) Burning rage (Stronger fox fire attack), Fox Fire defense, Multiple strike/trick (can copy himself to either confuse enemy or strike all at once.)

Demon form: Looks like a fox. He can run extremely fast, jump high, a use an attack called paralyzing bite. Which poisons his opponent and makes them unable to move or use their abilities.

Sesshomaru: The Lord of the Western Lands is even more powerful than before and seeks the twelve items after Jaken informed him that they could make the user extremely powerful. He also seeks the items because he knows that Kantaru has shares some history with his family the ancient Dog-demons of the western lands. He also sees the power within Inuyasha's daughter and seeks to control her abilities.

There are a lot more characters but these are the main characters. In future chapters there will be profiles of the new characters and explanations. I hope you like what you are reading so far please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2:Final Confrontations

Chapter 2: The final confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Inuyahsa except for the new characters and attacks I created. Everything else belongs to the creator of Inuyahsa.

Chapter 2:

After Naraku's defeat the feudal era was finally at peace and the Jewel of the Four souls was complete. Kagome and Kikyo combined their powers to send the Jewel into oblivion. No one wanted to use the wish for fear it would cause even more problems. The whole team returned to Kaede's village and Kagome decides that she should go home and complete school…

Shippo: Please Kagome don't leave. I want you to stay here with us.

Miroku: Yeah Kagome you should stay and then you could bear Inuyasha many children.

Kagome blushes and Sango drop kicks Miroku through a door. Kagome than turns towards the window and looks at Inuyahsa sitting in a tree.

Kagome: Listen you guys I need to return home and finish school. I also want to own my own business. Anyway I will visit on the weekends and during the summer months. To train with Kaede and maybe find some books I can read to become a stronger priestess.

Sango: Well Kagome I am going to miss you while your gone. I guess I will have to live out my life lonely. Especially since Kohaku is dead.

Miroku: No you don't Sango I Love you!

Kagome and Sango both are stunned and Shippo is wide-eyed and starring at Miroku with his mouth open.

Sango: Mi..Mi.. Miroku I, I, don't kno….

Before she could finish Miroku had swept her into his arms and gave her a very passionate kiss. Then his perverted said came back and he was rubbing his hand on her butt. Sango than slaps the taste out of his mouth.

Kagome: Nice going Miroku she was finally going to be with you and you mess it up with being your old lecherous self.

Sango: Miroku normally I would have tried to break your hand or just slap you like I always do but this time I will say I Love You too.

Sango and Miroku kiss but this time he keeps his hands to himself. Kagome and Shippo both hug, and Kagome than proceeds to find Inuyahsa who is took off.

Kaede: Sango I also have something else for you.

She removes the curtain and Kohaku steps forward.

Sango: (drops to her knees with tears in flowing down her face.) How is this possible? Kohaku you died when we removed the Jewel Shard. And I buried you how is this possible?

Kaede: It happened a few days ago when Naraku was defeated. A bright light struck his grave and his body rose and was fully recovered. It was the god of Fate that has brought this young one back. Quite possibly the after effects of the Shikon Jewel being sealed away.

Kohaku: Sango I am so tired. What has happened? Why are you crying?

Sango doesn't say a word she just runs to her brother and hugs him. Meanwhile Kagome finds Inuyahsa practicing his new attack Death of 100 Demons. He used this attack when he was fighting multiple incarnations of Naraku. This attack allows Inuyasha to increase the size of Tetsusaiga and kill a lot of demons in one slash. Right now it's just chopping down a lot of trees and leaving huge scratches in the ground.

Inuyasha: Death of 100 demons. (sniffs)… Kagome what are you doing here.

Kagome: Looking for you. Why did you leave?

Inuyasha: Because wench I wanted to.

Kagome: Inuyahsa SIT!

Inuyasha falls face first to the ground and Kagome walks over to him and helps him up.

Kagome: Listen Inuyahsa I know you heard me say I was leaving to return home and finish school. Oh yeah and Miroku and Sango are in love.

Inuyahsa: I know Kagome and that's why I left because I do not want you to leave.

Kagome: There's no need for me to stay here now. I mean the jewel shards are collected, Naraku is defeated and…

Inuyahsa puts his finger on her lips and pulls her to his chest into a warm embrace.

Inuyasha: Kagome I don't want you to leave without you knowing I love you. I want you to stay here with me.

Kagome begins to cry and then he wipes her tears and she kisses him. Then Kagome and Inuyasha continue to kiss until Miroku and Sango come in the background laughing and pointing and singing the song Kagome taught them. Kagome and Inuyahsa sitting in a tree KISSING. After Inuyahsa curses them out they all begin to say their goodbyes. Kagome returns home to finish school, but like she said she returns to the feudal era on the weekend and during vacation time. She trains with Kaede and Kikyo to become a stronger priestess. Soon Kikyo returns to her new village to be the protector/priestess there. Kaede dies and Kagome becomes the priestess of the village, but only on weekends and vacation times for right now. Inuyahsa likes having Kagome as a girlfriend and he continues to train his powers and becomes stronger by defeated evil powerful demons, sparring with his brother Sesshomaru, and even completing training with Totosai. Inuyahsa also travels to the future to spend time with Kagome and her family. Shippo stayed in the village with Inuyahsa for a while protecting it while she was away and even found a priestess that can watch over the village while Kagome was away in her time. Eventually he decided to travel to become a stronger fighter and learns about Sogune; a fox demon that knew his father and is a cunning and skilled fox demon. He trains with him and learns some new attacks and even how to chance into his true fox demon form. He then stumbles upon a demon hunting tribe who he befriends and they train him how to fight. Sango and Miroku got married and started a new. Sango and Kohaku rebuilt their demon exterminator tribe and trained new warriors and Sango became an exterminator for hire. Miroku set out to train at a Xiaolin temple to improve his fighting skills and his holy powers. He also regained the ability to use the wind tunnel without the fear of being devoured by it one day.

Kagome finishes High School and it is off to college. She also becomes Inuyasha's mate but they don't make it official until they get married for real. She brings the whole Inu gang to her time and they have a celebration. She graduates from college and has her degree in Pre-med and becomes a Holistic Medicine Physician and she also gets a degree in Business Administration/Historical Studies. Inuyahsa continues to train and they open an Antique shop and Martial Arts school at her family's shrine. Kagome and Sango both have their kids at the same time. Kagome has twins and Sango has a little girl. Inuyahsa names his son Inumaru and Kagome names her daughter Inuyame. Miroku names his daughter Kelia. The Inu-gang continues to protect the feudal era from demon and bandit attacks and Kagome and Inuyahsa travel back and forth between worlds. Closing the store and shrine so that they can go to their home in the feudal era. Inuyasha has just completed his training with the Tiger Demon Yako who uses this sacred artifact to unleash Inuyahsa's latent demonic skills.

A/N: I know this chapter is weird but I am a little nervous because this is my first fanfiction. I hope you are enjoying this and please review and be honest. I work during the day so I will try to post new chapters as soon as possible. Also in the next chapter The new and improved Inuyahsa fights Sesshomaru in this next chapter called: Inuyasha's Power and A New Uncle.


	3. Chapter 3:Inuyasha's Power and A New Unc

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Power and A New Uncle

A/N: Thank You my two reviewers so far I appreciate anything anyone says.

To: sesslover101: Thanks and I like Sesshomaru as well in fact next to Inuyasha he is my favorite choice number 2. Anyway he won't be all that bad of a guy and he doesn't want his niece's power but he wants to train her. You will find out later on in the story.

To: littleprayer: Thanks for being the first to review and thanks for the compliments. I will be updating soon.

Chapter 2:

Inuyasha: Come on Yako you old fool you can do better than that can't you?

Yako: Inuyasha it's not about be brash and pigheaded, but you must plan your attack and be patient.

Inuyasha: Feh it's time for you to die!

Inuyasha tries to attack the tiger demon with his claws but misses as the Yako then sends his claws right through Inuyasha's right shoulder.

Yako: That wound seems deep Inuyasha maybe you should give up this fight pup.

Inuyasha: You think for one second you old bastard that I am going to give up you have another thing coming. WIND SCAR!

The Wind Scar tears through the temple's courtyard but Yako jumps into the air to dodge the attack.

Inuyasha: You think you have escaped but watch this!

Inuyasha smiles and then moves the Tetsusaiga towards the sky and the wind scar moves up and hits Yako towards the ground. Inuyasha laughs but doesn't see Yako move from the ground in an instant and is standing behind Inuyasha. He uses his huge claws to slash Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha drops Tetsusaiga but turns around and uses Iron Reaver.

Inuyasha: Iron Reaver…take that…dam where did he go.

Yako: Inuyasha haven't I taught you anything be aware of your surroundings.

With that Yako goes in for the final strike but when he hits Inuyasha just seems like a blur. Inuyasha was above him and uses Blades of Blood to finish this battle with his old trainer.

Inuyasha: How you like that? Well I hope I haven't hurt you much.

Yako stands up and instantly is behind Inuyasha with a scroll which he uses to knock Inuyasha upside his head who is now on the ground with a huge knot rising.

Yako: Inuyasha your arrogance will be the death of you, but today my student you have done well.

Inuyasha: Listen the next time you sneak up on me like that I'll make sure to kill you. Anyway what's this gift you have for me?

Yako: Inuyasha inside of you is a power waiting to get out but because your only half demon it can't truly break free. This is the scroll of my ancestors who have used it to unlock hidden abilities within a person. Inuyasha because of your hard training these last few years you have unlocked your ability to transform into a full demon all this item and spell will do will allow you to access it and control this form.

Inuyasha stares at the tiger demon but doesn't believe what he is hearing.

Inuyasha: (Thinks to himself): This guy is crazy I am only a half-demon and I know when my demonic side takes over I destroy everything. How is that possible?

Yako: Inuyasha do you want to increase your power?

Inuyasha: I am stronger now and anyway I don't have to become full demon to be strong.

Yako: Yes you are a strong half-demon but this is not a permanent change think of it as a new attack so to speak.

Inuyasha: Ok old man let's see this little trick of yours.

Yako opens the scroll and reads the spell the item begins to glow and than a beam shoots Inuyasha in the open wound on his shoulder causing his blood to come out. Inuyasha's eyes go white and the blood is drained from his body. The demon blood is red with a little bit a bluish color and electricity running through it while his human blood is just red. The light from the jewel combines his blood with the demon blood overpowering, but the human blood is in the center in an orb type shape. The blood than reenters Inuyasha's body through his mouth and through all his open wounds. He falls to the ground and begins to change.

Inuyasha: Yo..You Bastard what the hell have you done to me?

Inuyasha stands up to attack but his heart starts beating and his muscles begin to expand even more. His already tall stature has grown even more. His fangs increase in size and his claws shape to become even sharper and more deadlier. His long silver hair becomes longer and he gets a black crescent moon shape on his fore head. He gets four red strips on his face two on each cheek and his eyes flash red for a second and than back to their normal state. His dog ears are removed and he gets the elf like ears of a full demon in their human form. He is now a full demon.

Yako: Wow you're an impressive full demon Inuyasha and your aura is even more powerful.

Inuyasha: Old man I should slit your throat for what you just did. It felt like my life was being ripped from my body.

Yako: Your blood had to be revitalized so that your father's blood would not defile your human rational. The jewel took away the animalistic bloodlust and allowed you to become a true full demon.

Inuyasha: So this is what it's like being full demon. My senses are heightened and I feel powerful. Thanks old man this might come in handy when I meet up with my brother.

Yako: You are done Inuyasha. Go to your family now.

Inuyasha leaves the temple running towards home. In his full demon state he is fast. He moves with great speed and can jump even higher than before. He runs all the way to Kaede's village where Kagome is taking care of one of the villager's wounds.

Inuyasha: Kagome I'm home.

Kagome not recognizing him gets into a fighting stance.

Kagome: All right demon I don't know why you have trespassed into this village, but it will be your last mistake.

Kagome closes her eyes and a bright aura surrounds her and than a blast of light knocks Inuyasha out of the house and into a tree.

Inuyasha: Are you crazy wench? It's me Inuyasha. And that hurt you know.

Kagome doesn't ask any questions instead she holds her hand up to the sky.

Kagome: SACRED LIGHTING! (This attack calls forth a blue like lighting from the sky to human's it just shocks them but to demons it could kill.) I hope you like this.

The lighting strikes from the sky, but Inuyasha dodges and begins to run towards Kagome. She sends two bolts his way but he jumps and grabs her. She is frightened and doesn't move.

Inuyasha: Kagome it's me Inuyasha. Look here are those stupid prayer beads around my neck it's me.

Kagome: I don't know who you are but you have the presence of a full demon and you are using some type of magic to look like a mixture of Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru. Now leave this village! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kagome kicks Inuyasha in the face and uses her hands to blast Inuyasha in the side. His clothes burn away and his flesh is burnt as well. She gets ready to fight when…

Inuyasha: Kagome if you don't believe me than sit me. Say Sit!

Kagome: What are you kidding me Demon no it's time to die!

Inuyasha: Look you stupid wench say sit or I will cut you into a million pieces stupid human woman!

Kagome: SIT

With that Inuyasha falls face first and reverts back to his normal state.

Kagome: Inuyasha! It is you. Oops I'm sorry I thought you were…

Inuyasha: A full demon. Yeah well you were right but you didn't recognize me.

Kagome: I did not know you could do that I mean I haven't seen you in months and demons have been attacking here back to back so I thought you were one of them disguised as a cross between you and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Well you should have used your powers to see who I really was. And those demons must have known that I wasn't here and so that's why they attacked, but they did not count on having a powerful priestess to be here.

Inuyasha takes Kagome by the hands and brings her in for a very passionate kiss. They Kiss for a while but are interrupted by couple of small kids.

Inutwins: DADDY

Inuyasha: Inumaru wow you look bigger and Inuyame wow you look more and more like your mother each day.

They are all hugging and Inumaru starts to show off his newly grown fangs while Inuyame shows off her claws.

Inumaru: Hey dad I have been working on that Iron attack of yours watch this. IRON CLAW! (With this attack his claws gloss over to become like Iron and are extremely sharp. His young child was trying to mimic his father's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer but couldn't remember the rest of the words.)

Inumaru uses his attack to cut through a wooden pole but unknown to him the pole was holding a metal pot that drops on his head.

Inuyame: HA HA that's what you get for showing off. Now daddy watch this.

Inuyame kneels over her crying brother and begins to chant this prayer and light comes from her hands and she heals her brother's wounded head.

Inumaru: No one asked you wench to help me out I can heal all on my own.

Inuyasha laughs and Kagome smacks Inumaru on his butt and Sits Inuyasha for laughing.

Inuyasha: What the hell you do that for Kagome?

Kagome: Because it is not funny he should not talk to his sister that way and he gets that from you.

After that the family has lunch and Inuyasha tells Kagome he is going to go search for his brother but he will be back. Kagome and the kids tell him to stay and that he just got back, but Inuyasha tells them he will be back in two days. He packs so Ramen noodles and runs towards where he believes Sesshomaru is. He runs and by night he sleeps in a tree and in the morning he heads towards the scent of his brother. Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru: So my brother is on his way here. I wonder what he wants.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru maybe he wishes to join us for lunch.

Jaken: Don't be foolish girl! Lord Sesshomaru is to great to eat with his brother who is just a half demon.

Sesshomaru gives Jaken a stern look and then turns and awaits his brother's arrival.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru it's nice to see your still living.

Sesshomaru: Well Inuyasha to what do I owe the pleasure.

Inuyasha: Well Sesshomaru it's been a while since we've sparred so I was wondering if I could show off my new skills.

Sesshomaru scoffs and turns around to look at the food cooking on the fire.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha I do not have time for games. I have a land to rule and…

Inuyasha: Come on Fluffy are you scared your little brother is going to beat you up.

Sesshomaru eyes flash red and then he smiles before you know it he moves and is about to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears flick and he does a back flip over his brother who was close to attacking him from behind.

Sesshomaru: Impressive you were able to dodge my attack so you're a little bit faster.

Inuyasha: That's not all brother now TAKE THIS IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!

Inuyasha begins an all out attack towards Sesshomaru who removes his whip of lights and spins around. Inuyasha his hit and knocked backed into a tree. Sesshomaru than jumps into the air and sends the whip towards Inuyasha who unsheathes Tetsusaiga and blocks the attack. Sesshomaru begins whipping the Tetsusaiga while Inuyasha just blocks every attack. Sesshomaru jumps back and lands on his feet and smirks.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha is that all you have. You have been training all this time and yet you still have the same old moves.

Inuyasha: you haven't seen anything yet. DEATH OF 100 DEMONS.

With that he swings the Tetsusaiga and it grows long and slices through Sesshomaru who was just a blur. The Tetsusaiga almost cuts down Rin but she ducks and the trees around them are cut down. Rin then jumps on Ah-Uh and they take to the sky. Sesshomaru punches Inuyasha and then draws Toukijin. Inuyasha rises to his feet and smiles and then runs towards Sesshomaru who runs at him and both swords hit and the force causes dust and sparks to rise and the two brothers are swinging their swords and causing craters to appear in the ground. Then Sesshomaru jumps back and then shoots a blast from Toukijin, which knocks Inuyasha to the ground.

Inuyasha: Bastard! You think that is enough well watch this. Wind Scars of Destruction. (Inuyasha hits the ground several times and sends a destructive force around himself and Sesshomaru. With this attack Inuyasha causes an explosion and if done incorrectly it can not only hurt the opponent but the user himself.)

Sesshomaru is caught off guard by this powerful attack but Tensaiga's barrier takes most of the damage leaving Sesshomaru with a few scratches.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha you have learned to manipulate the Wind Scar. I'm impressed but it's not enough. THOUSAND CLAWS (One of Sesshomaru's new attacks that compliments his speed. He runs around his opponent and hits them with his claws several times.)

Inuyasha is being hit by a onslaught of claw attacks and punches from his brother who just seems like a blur. Each punch weighs a toll on Inuyasha's body and he is getting tossed around like a rag doll. Sesshomaru finishes and Inuyasha falls to the ground.

Sesshomaru: So Inuyasha are you ready to end this round and perhaps have some lunch. I grow tired of this.

Inuyasha: Brother you haven't seen nothing yet.

Inuyasha clenches his fist and screams as loud as he could and began to concentrate. His eyes flashed red and he began to change. Sesshomaru unsure of this just folds his arms to see what his brother is going to do next. His smile quickly turns into a look of shock though Sesshomaru will never show it and he sees his brother lose his half demon features and begin to look more and more like a full demon.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru it's a mockery an outrage! He is trying to look like you I mean why? How? He is not a full demon, but a half-breed.

Sesshomaru kicks Jaken and stares at his brother's new state and flinches at the power of this newly formed full demon.

Inuyasha: Well Sesshomaru what do you think?

Sesshomaru: Brother this is just a new look to an old half-breed's tricks. I already know that father's blood is to much for you and takes over you just made it look better. Simple fool.

Sesshomaru goes in for an attack but when he slashes his claws he only cuts through a blur and Inuyasha uses Iron Reaver Soul Reaver, which is powered up, and it cuts Sesshomaru's clothes and knocks him towards a tree. Sesshomaru uses his power to keep from hitting the tree.

Inuyasha: Well brother that might not have stop you but try this on for size. Assassin Claws. (In this attack Inuyasha turns into a blur and disappears not leaving a scent or a trace of his existence. He then uses a surprise attack to either stab his opponent or grab his opponent by the throat.)

Sesshomaru: (Thinking to himself)…Where is he I can't even smell him. He smells like a full demon and now he has power like one. Ackk!

Inuyasha stabs his brother in side with his both claws. Jaken looks on with fear and Inuyasha smiles. Sesshomaru looks at his brother eyes flashing red and kicks Inuyasha right in the stomach.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha I am impressed, but this game ends now.

With that he draws Toukijin and with the slightest pressure the swords power cuts into Inuyasha who hits the ground hard. He then brings the sword down for a final attack but Inuyasha's sword begins to glow and creates a barrier to protect its master.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha you are full of surprises. This is the first time in a long time you have been able to strike me. I…

Before he could finish Inuyasha is up on his feet and is preparing to attack with Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: Death of 1,000 demons. (This attack is a supped up form of the former attack but this time instead of the sword growing in sizes to strike once; Tetsusaiga allows Inuyasha to move at great speed and cut down as many opponents as he wants.)

Sesshomaru blocks every attack and grabs Inuyasha punches him a few times and sends Inuyasha flying to a hard ground.

Sesshomaru: Enough Toukijin release your power.

Sesshomaru points Toukijin towards Inuyasha who jumps to his feet and points Tetsusaiga towards Sesshomaru and both swords send out powerful blast, which hit and causes a great explosion. When the smoke clears Sesshomaru is standing on his feet with his clothes torn and blood coming from different cuts and Inuyasha is on one knee with Tetsusaiga holding him up and he has many more cuts and clothes torn.

Rin: Wow I have never seen Inuyasha attack with such power. Ah-Uh Lord Sesshomaru is even impressed with his brother's power. This is a great battle…I wish they hurry up I am hungry.

Sesshomaru is going in for his final attack, but is stopped by an arrow, which dodges. Sesshomaru turns around to see Kagome, but before he could say anything a little creature comes at him screaming Iron Claw.

Inumaru: Iron Claw… Leave my daddy alone!

Inumaru slashes at Sesshomaru who just looks at the kid and then grabs him by the hand and picks him up.

Sesshomaru: What is this a pup? Kagome and Inuyasha have had a pup.

Kagome: No we have had two.

Sesshomaru sees the little girl standing behind Kagome.

Kagome: Sesshomaru you are an uncle times two. I would like to introduce you two Inumaru and Inuyame.

Sesshomaru looks at the children and places Inumaru on the ground and walks towards his brother.

Sesshomaru: Well little brother it's about time you have done something right for a change. You married the only girl who was able to tame your irrational behavior and have trained yourself to somewhat live up to our father's blood that flows within you. This demon form is impressive brother and I would like to spar again while your in that form. I leave you to your family I have things to do.

Sesshomaru walks towards his family though he would never admit it and Jaken, and Rin walk off with Sesshomaru.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru did you see the children of Inuyasha. One look just like him except for the black dog-ears and the other looks like Kagome; more human like than half-demon except she has claws and fangs. She has human ears?

Sesshomaru: Jaken please do not insult my intelligence I saw the pups. Half-breeds my only concern is eating and preparing for tomorrows delegations with the surrounding Demon Lords.

Rin: Shall we retire to the castle mi lord? I will prepare a bath and dinner for us all.

Sesshomaru: A bath sounds nice but we will allow the servants to do the work for us Rin.

Inuyasha and Kagome set up camp for tonight while the two pups play around. Inuyasha actually felt good about being able to impress his normally cold brother, but after the defeat of Naraku things changed between them. Though neither proud dog-demons would admit to it. The Inu-family says their goodnights and retire to bed.

Character Descriptions:

Inuyasha: Still looks the same but because years have past he is taller, more built, and his hair is a little bit longer.

Kagome: She has grown up to looks like a woman but retained a young like face. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she wears a priestess uniform that's red a woman's version of Inuyasha's outfit.

Inumaru: He looks like a small Inuyasha for right now until we get to the teen years. He wears a blue outfit like his father's, but when he gets older he'll have a red one with flames on it. His hair is silver like his father, but he has black dog-ears on the top of his head. He has claws and fangs.

Inuyame: She looks like her mother, but with black hair with silver strikes. She doesn't have dog-ears on her head like her brother, but has human ears. She has fangs and claws but she still looks more human like and can fit in more than her brother. She wears a pink Kimono but when they are teens she will wear a school uniform like her mother did.

Rin: She is a teenager and she cut her hair to a short length. She wears Kimono that fits her to the T and it's the same color she had on when she was younger. She wears shoes now.

Sesshomaru: He looks the same except that he wears more armor than before and he got his arm back. He is a cooler Sesshomaru who might actually enjoy his brother's company. (Though he will never admit it.)

A/N: Does anyone know the ages of the Inuyasha characters while on the show so I can give you some ages. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will be updating as soon as possible. Please Read and Review and in the next chapter a pack of wolf demons kidnap the Inu-twins. Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Rampage and A New Enemy.


	4. Chapter 4:Inuyasha's Rampage and A New

Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Rampage and A New Enemy

A/N: Thank You to my reviewer LittlePrayer for the information on the characters age so here are the ages.

8 years have passed since the death of Naraku, and Kagome completes school so that makes:

Inuyasha: 25

Kagome: 22

Sango: 24

Miroku: 27

Rin: 16

Shippo: 18

Kohaku: 18

Now the children are 3 years old and their ages are:

Inuyasha: 28

Kagome: 25

Sango: 27

Miroku: 30

Rin: 19

Shippo: 21

Kohaku: 21

Kelia: 3

Inumaru: 3

Inuyame: 3

In chapter 8 the kids will be thirteen and the search for the items begin:

Inuyasha: 38

Kagome: 35

Sango: 37

Miroku: 40

Rin: 29

Shippo: 31

Kohaku: 31

Kelia: 13

Inumaru: 13

Inuyame: 13

Those are the ages and now back to our regularly schedule program

Chapter 4

After the battle of the two brothers' Inuyasha and his family returned to Kaede's village where Kagome tended to her duties as priestess and Inuyasha trained his two children. Haro (Kagome's mystical owl) delivered a message to her that Sango and Miroku were on their way to her home.

Kagome: Haro go find Inuyasha and tell him that Sango and the others on their way!

Haro flies with the message and Inuyasha sees the bird coming.

Inuyasha: Inuyame use that new attack of yours to scare that stupid owl.

Inuyame: Ok daddy…Spiritual arrows (This attack is just a bunch of arrows of light that form from nowhere and are fired at the opponent. Since Inuyame is young she can only create two.)

The two little arrows shoot towards Haro and the bird activates his barrier.

Haro: I don't appreciate you teaching Lady Inuyame to be so rude like you and your rambunctious son over there.

Both father and Son scream: Shut the hell up you dumb bird!

Inuyasha: Inumaru what have I told you about repeating bad words.

Haro: No Inuyasha it is you who are the bad influence on the boy. Now come Sango and Miroku are on their way.

Inumaru: Ah man I don't want to see Kelia. She is a pain in my a…

Inuyasha gives his son a stern look and Inumaru closes his mouth quickly.

Inuyame: I like Kelia you just dislike her because she kicked your butt the last time you two got in a fight.

As Inuyasha and the children approach the village a young girl runs towards Inuyame and gives her a hug.

Kelia: Inuyame how nice to see you. Unckey Inuyasha hi, hey can I play with your ears.

Inumaru: You leave my daddy alone and don't think about touching my ears either.

Kelia: Stupid dog boy. I don't want to touch you anyway.

Inuyasha: Hey Sango, Miroku where are you?

Miroku: Hey Inuyasha! Wow you look different my old friend. I see training has paid off.

Inuyasha: I heard you did some training as well Miroku, though you still look like a pervert.

Miroku walks over to Sango and gives her a hug.

Miroku: Hey I have no need to be a pervert because I have Sango who will bear me lots of children.

Sango blushes and Miroku hand starts caressing her butt. Sango gets angry and slaps him across the face.

Sango: Miroku how many times have I asked you not to do that in public or in front of the children. Pig.

Miroku walks away with a red handprint in his face and Inuyasha and the kids are pointing and laughing at Miroku.

Miroku: I don't think it is appropriate to laugh at a monk's misfortune. My on wife won't allow me to show love to her with my hand of gentleness.

Inuyasha: Still the same old Miroku. Sango how have you been?

Sango: Excited about the new exterminator tribe Kohaku and I started. How about you Inuyasha?

Kagome: Well Inuyasha can now change into a full demon!

Sango and Miroku both look with disbelief. So Inuyasha transforms right before their eyes.

Miroku: Amazing this is wow! Look he is full demon. He looks like Sesshomaru only smaller.

Inuyasha: Shut up monk. Stupid bastard I look nothing like my brother. I look like me minus the dog-ears.

Sango: and your demon aura has changed but why and how did you do this. I mean your one of the strongest half-demons I know.

As Inuyasha was about to explain a villager runs up screaming HELP FOX DEMON HELP HE'S ATTACKING THE CHICKENS HELP! The whole gang runs to see what is going on. When they see a fox demon trying to help a chicken that is stuck. While he does have the chicken in his mouth he doesn't appear to be trying to eat it. The fox demon has beautiful brown fur with some green tips on the end of some of his fur.

Sango: Well this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen. A fox demon trying to help a chicken.

Miroku: It is something familiar about this fox, but I can't quite put my hand on it though.

Without warning a black wolf demon jumps from the woods and knocks the fox demon out of the way. And then begins eating the chicken.

Inuyasha: a black wolf demon. It must be from that bastard Kouga's tribe.

Kagome: I thought his wolves were usually brown.

Inuyasha: Hey you guys that fox demon smells like Shippo.

Kagome: Look that's not Shippo. He can't turn into a fox demon form. And the last I heard from Shippo was that he was at a training camp somewhere.

Inuyasha: How you gonna tell me my nose is lying stupid…

Kagome: Inuyasha sit!

Inuyasha falls to his face and as they were talking the fox demon attacks the wolf. The wolf retaliates and tries to bite the fox who jumps in the air and spins around until fire comes from his body and shoots towards the wolf; who screams in pain and changes to it's human form.

Wolf Demon: What the hell is your problem you dumb ass fox! Burning me to save a meal. I will eat you next weakling.

The fox demon stops spinning and lands on his feet and a puff of smoke appears and when it clears there stands a fox demon in his human form. Standing not real tall, but a good height, somewhat muscular but skinny at the same time. Long brown hair in a ponytail and a small vertical slash over his right eye. Wearing the same green outfit he has worn since he was what Inuyasha called him a whelp.

The whole gang: SHIPPO!

Shippo: Hey you wolf you leave that poor chicken alone you have no right messing with it.

Wolf Demon: How dare you! I will devour you.

With that the wolf runs in to attack Shippo, but he misses and Shippo comes up from behind preparing his attack.

Shippo: BURNING RAGE (This attack a huge ball of blue flame comes from Shippo hands and burns the opponent. He can also continue to fire it like a flamethrower or throw the ball towards the ground causing an explosion. )

The wolf is hit and knocked back and rolls on the ground. He picks his self up and runs towards Shippo. He kicks and Shippo ducks. The he throws some punches which Shippo blocks and counters with a punch to the wolf's face and a kick to his stomach.

Wolf Demon: Ba..Ba…Bastard I get you.

With that he howls and turns back into his true form and runs off into the woods. Shippo turns and smiles at his friends and family.

The whole gang: SHIPPO!

Kagome: Hello Shippo oh how I have missed you.

Shippo: Hello Kagome…Mom how are you?

Miroku: Shippo wow you have grown a lot.

Sango: Yeah you move so swiftly and that attack was awesome.

Inumaru: Big brother your home. You smell funny hey let me play with your tail.

Inuyame: Brother your home are you home for good. Huh Huh can you stay this time?

Shippo: Yes I am done and I have missed you guys.

Shippo gives everyone a hug but Inuyasha stands back looking and Fehing.

Shippo: Hello to you two Inuyasha how are you doing?

Inuyasha: You could have done better with that fight. You are still just a whelp if you ask me.

Shippo: Shut up you jerk. Your just jealous because I stronger now. Still the same stupid Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walks up to Shippo and pats him on the shoulder while Kagome gives Shippo another hug. Meanwhile in the forest…

Wolf Demon: Master I found a village, but a stupid fox demon stopped me from eating and taking over the town for us.

The huge wolf demon leader did not answer but his eyes just flashed red. He was in the shadows.

Wolf Demon: Master please I was afraid to continue fighting the fox demon because a half-demon and a demon exterminator was there also and they where about to attack me as well.

Wolf Demon Leader: Half demon. What did it look like?

Wolf Demon: He looked like a human with dog-ears. He had claws too. He had silver hair and smelled like a mutt.

Wolf Demon Leader: Inuyasha. So I have wondered in the lands of the supposedly powerful half-breed. This is good. Santaro and Andar go and find this whelp and bring him to me. Make sure you mask your scents and ready the entire tribe for a fight. Head towards the caves.

Santaro and Andar: Yes Tinaro!

With that the two wolf demons dressed themselves in ninja like robes and ran towards Kaede's village. It was nightfall and the Inu-gang was sleeping. Santaro saw Shippo sleeping on the roof of Kagome's hut but she smelled the scent of two small pups.

Andar: Santaro what are you doing? There is the fox demon why are you going in there.

Santaro: Because I see two kids that would really have this Inuyasha really pissed and coming after us.

Andar: Perhaps they are his children? Ah this will have him fight even harder and give us a fight we are truly looking for.

Santaro: Throw the gas and lets get the children.

With that Andar threw a gas in Kagome's and Inuyasha's hut and the whole gang are poisoned with this gas that puts them into a deep sleep. Andar grabs the twins and runs out the door. Shippo who was on the roof wakes up and sees the two intruders.

Shippo: Hey you two what are you doing?

Before either one could answer Santaro dropped kicked Shippo in the face knocking him into a tree. Shippo jumps to his feet and throws his foxfire. Santaro dodges and tries to punch Shippo but he dodges and kicks her instead. He throws a volley of punches, but she is two quick and she flips over his head, lands with both hands on his shoulders, and spins around dislocating both arms and Shippo lands on his face.

Shippo: Stupid wolf you'll pay for thi…

Shippo enters a state of shock and the two wolves run off into the woods with the babies. In the morning the gang wakes up groggy and Kagome wakes up to go check on the children.

Kagome: Where are those two kids? They must be outside playing. Kelia wake up why aren't you outside?

Kelia: I don't feel good auntie Kagome, my head hurts.

Inuyasha: EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!

Inuyasha found Shippo outside lying on the ground. Kagome runs to him and heals him, but only enough to wake him up and put his arms back in place. His demon healing abilities have to do the rest of the work.

Shippo: I'm sorry! I couldn't stop them. They have the kids.

Kagome: Who Shippo who?

Shippo: Wolf demons they were dressed in ninja robes and threw some type of gas into the hut. I was the only one up and I couldn't stop them.

Inuyasha: WHAT! THAT DAM KOUGA HE HAS GONE TOU FAR! THIS TIME I WILL KILL HIS MANGY ASS!

Sango: I don't know Inuyasha. Kouga and Ayame rule there own lands and why would he ever do anything to harm Kagome?

Inuyasha: He jealous and I will kill him and all his wolves.

And with that Inuyasha takes off into the woods trying to find a scent.

Sango: Kagome me, Miroku and Kirara will go with Inuyasha. Please stay here and watch Kelia for me.

Kagome with tears flowing down her face nods and Shippo tries to move but is unable to because Kagome holds him back and tells him he needs to rest. Kirara in her new form is bigger and has sharper teeth and claws and her fires burns brighter is flying in the direction Inuyasha is running. You can see him running through the forest with dust behind him and he is cursing. Inuyasha and Kirara have the scent of the wolf tribe and are about to approach.

Tinaro: Did you leave a scent for him to follow?

Santaro: Yes brother and he is on his way.

Tinaro: Send out the first way of wolves lets just see what he can do.

Santaro waves her hands a wave of wolf demons approach the forest. Inuyasha and company lands to see the mixture of wolves and wolf demons in their human form surround them.

Inuyasha: I don't have time for this where are my kids.

The wolf demons don't respond, but instead they begin to attack. Inuyasha waste no time and pulls out Tetsusaiga. Not wanting to kill them he just sends out a powerful blast that knock half of the wolves back.

Inuyasha: Look you mangy wolves I don't want to kill but I will to get my children back now move.

A wolf demon tries to attack Inuyasha but is hit by Sango's boomerang. Miroku lands on the ground, swings his staff and hits three demons to the ground.

Miroku: Inuyasha we can handle them you go ahead and find the kids.

Inuyasha: Fine I am going after Kouga we end this once and for all.

Inuyasha runs ahead and is stopped by a second wave of wolf demons. He looks and they begin to attack.

Inuyasha: I will have to power down the wind scar so I wont kill the stupid drones just following orders. Kouga's the only blood I want to spill. WIND SCAR!

With that a powerful yet semi-deadly wind scar tears though the camp and knocks all the wolf demons down. They are all on the ground with smoke rising from them and heavy scratches.

Santaro: Did you see that Andar he took out 50 of our men with one strike? He is powerful. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Andar: You think he is enough to stop us. And if he does beat his half-breed ass could never defeat Tinaro.

As they were talking some of the wolf demons got up and began to attack.

Inuyasha: My you are persistent wolves well I guess I have to do what I have to do. IRON REAVER…

Inuyasha claws tore through the wolves he was knocking them back one by one. They kept coming. One got close to his face and Inuyasha grabbed him and broke his neck. Another punched at him and Inuyasha caught his fist and broke his hand then punched him. A whole nest of wolves jumped towards him and he was covered in a dog pile of wolves.

Inuyasha: DEATH OF 100 DEMONS.

With that Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga around and around and it slashed all the wolf demons around him. Tetsusaiga was covered in blood and Inuyasha had a evil look on his face.

Inuyasha: You bastards will return my children. WIND SCAR!

This was not a wind scar powered down it cut through the attacking wolves like they were nothing.

Inuyasha: Where in the hell are all these wolves coming from. This is the largest tribe ever. Kouga must have been watching me and know that I am a lot stronger.

Santaro: Brother he is defeating the tribe and thousands are wounded, hundreds are dead. We must st…

Tinaro smacks his sister in the face and looks down at the battle.

Tinaro: I can make 100 more if I willed it, but I will not endanger the lives of any more wolves. Santaro you and Andar go and stop this Inuyasha will I tell the living wolves to run for the caves.

With that he lets out a huge howl and the wolves that were severely hurt or hand minor bruises ran off in the other direction.

Inuyasha: It's about damn time you mangy wolves get the message. So Kouga where are you and where are my kids.

Santaro: Inuyasha I assure you your pups are fine, but you however are not.

With that she goes in with lighting speed and hits Inuyasha in the face. He spins around to attack her with his claw, but she ducks and punches him in the gut. Inuyasha winces at the pain and throws a couple of punches that she dodges and then kicks him backwards.

Inuyasha: Stupid wench your fast but I'm faster!

Inuyasha goes in and punches her in the face, grabs her by the neck and slams her to the ground.

Santaro: Let me go you mutt.

Inuyasha: I wouldn't be here you stupid wolf if your leader had not kidnapped my children. Now WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!

Before Inuyasha could finish a big hand came and hit him across the face sending him rolling on the ground.

Andar: Inuyasha you should not treat a lady like that. Come pick on someone your own size.

Inuyasha: Maybe your fat ass hasn't looked in the mirror lately, but we are not the same size. At that whore is not a lady, but a mangy wolf that's going to die!

Inuyasha goes in and tries to hit both demons they both move swiftly and Santaro punches Inuyasha and Andar kicks him in the side. Inuyasha spins from both hits and land on his hands and knee. Jumps up in the air and kicks Santaro into Andar who just catches him in his fat.

Inuyasha: Hey fat wolf you move pretty fast, so I guess I will have to cut you down.

Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga and Santaro and Andar go in to attack. He uses wind scar and they are cut a little bit but dodged the rest of the attack. Inuyasha uses Death of 100 demons but Andar does a flip out of the way and Santaro jumps and lands on the sword runs along it and kicks Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha recovers and slashes Santaro in the face leaving a track of claw marks in her face. Andar sees what happens and runs at Inuyasha who runs at him punches him twice in the face and kicks him in the stomach. Andar laugh, but Inuyasha punches him and then grabs him and slams him into the ground leaving a huge hole with Andar laying in it. Santaro does her flip and lands on Inuyasha shoulders, spins and dislocates both his arms.

Inuyasha: Nice move wolf, but not good enough…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha screams and places his arms back in place. Santaro watches as her move was brushed off and before she knew it Inuyasha had picked her up and broke both her arms. Then he punched her in the face and she hit the ground twice and was laying on her stomach with her face in the dirt.

Andar: You bastard you hurt her.

Andar ran towards Inuyasha and bear hugged him. Inuyasha gasped for air and hit Andar in the face with his head. Andar grabbed his face and Inuyasha used Iron Reaver to stab him in the stomach. Andar falls and Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga to finish it but smells a familiar scent.

Inuyasha: Kouga you bastard I knew it was you.

Inuyasha jumped high into the sky and landed on top of the waterfall seeing Kouga he ran at him and swung Tetsusaiga. Kouga dodged and punch Inuyasha. Inuyasha recovered and slashed Kouga across the chest. Kouga used his speed to run behind Inuyasha and kicked him hard. Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga and punched Kouga twice in the face and Kouga caught the last punch, jumped in the air and kicked Inuyasha. Sending him rolling on the ground.

Kouga: Hey you stupid mutt why are you attacking me.

Inuyasha: Because you mangy wolf you sent these wolves to attack me and kidnap my kids.

Kouga: These are not my wolves and Kagome sent me a message saying some wolves kidnapped your pups and I came to investigate you asshole.

Inuyasha: No you lie and I am going to cut out your tongue unless you release my kids.

Tinaro: Stop this at once. Inuyasha it wasn't that wolf that kidnapped your children, but I know who did.

Inuyasha: Shut up you bastard I know Kouga did it.

Kouga: Who are you?

Tinaro: Inuyasha I have your children here (Lifts up the twins and then throws them to the nursemaids). And you Kouga shut your mouth. I was to deal with you when I was to defeat you and take over your wolf demon clan.

Kouga: WHAT!

Inuyasha: You will die mangy wolf I will make sure of it!

With that Inuyasha jumps towards him but a faint light appears and knocks him back. Inuyasha does a back flip and lands on his feet. Tinaro jumps off the cliff and lands on his feet in front of Kouga and Inuyasha.

Tinaro: I am Tinaro Leader of the wandering wolf tribe of the Far East. I have come to test the strength of the great Inuyasha and take over the wolf demon clan of the mighty Kouga. I can do it in one turn. Because I will kill both of you.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well you guys what do you think. I hope you liked this chapter and in the next chapter you will read the battle between Kouga, Inuyasha, and Tinaro. Please Read and Review.

Character Descriptions:

Tinaro: In his normal form he is dressed like Kouga except his clothes and fur are black. He has many scratches across his face and he is tall and built. He has two swords one on each side and a small jewel around his neck.

Santaro: She is skinny like Ayame was on the show with black fur. She wears the normal wolf demon outfit except it has some pink flowers on the shirt part of it. She has a whip on her side.

Andar: He is tall and extremely fat. He is just fat. He and Santaro are good friends and the strongest wolves in the tribe. Despite his weight he is crafty and fast. Not as fast as Santaro but fast enough to keep up with Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5:Part I The Wolf Demon Tinaro

Chapter 5: The Wolf Demon Tinaro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Inuyasha except for my original characters.

Tinaro: HA HA HA! Inuyasha I have heard so much about your exploits and defeat of the demon Naraku. I have searched hi and low for the both of you and I have found you. It's time to die.

Tinaro went in for the attack, both Inuyasha and Kouga dodged and the wolf demon hit the ground and a huge crater was left in its wake. Inuyasha went in to slash the wolf demon with his claws, but the demon disappeared and had both Inuyasha and Kouga in his grasp.

Tinaro: You think a half-breed and a lowly wolf demon can stop me?

Inuyasha: Let me go bastard or die!

Inuyasha and Kouga broke his grasp and both went in and punched him. Tinaro shook off the attack and punched Inuyasha who flew into the rocky side of the mountain and kicked Kouga who landed face first into the ground hard. Kouga quickly jumped up and grabbed his side.

Kouga: Why do you want my lands wolf? You have a huge clan of wolves and now you want mine as well?

Tinaro: I live to take over the lands of other wolf demons until I rule them all. NOW DIE!

Tinaro went in a punched Kouga in the face three times. Kouga tried to punch him but Tinaro grabbed his hands and flipped him into the ground. Then he proceeded to finish the deed, but Inuyasha came down and swung Tetsusaiga, but Tinaro grabbed it with one hand. Then he snatched the sword pulling Inuyasha towards him and backslapped him to the ground. Kouga was up and ran towards Tinaro with his hand lit with power he swung and messed and hit and the ground, which exploded. Tinaro's eyes flashed red and he picked Kouga up and bit him hard in the arm and blood gushed out. Inuyasha saw what happened and punched Tinaro in the face causing him to drop Kouga.

Inuyasha: you are truly a mangy wolf, biting Kouga like you're a low class demon.

Tinaro: I am a wolf after all Inuyasha, but thanks for the compliment. I sometimes forget where I am when I am wrapped up in the lust for blood.

With that he runs towards Inuyasha and hits him with fifty kicks in one move. His leg was moving so fast that when he stopped his leg was smoking. Kouga had watched the move carefully and mimicked it. Kouga jumped in the air and hit the demon only about forty times in the face with the very move the demon had just did on Inuyasha. He landed and found his leg sore.

Tinaro: I am amazed Kouga you were able to mimic my attack. Your fast and maybe I have underestimated you.

Tinaro rush at Kouga who rushes at Tinaro and the two of them hit; an explosion occurs and you see the two of them hitting each other back to back. Kouga hitting him with an angry look on his face, while Tinaro has a huge smile. Kouga goes in for high kick to the face, but Tinaro grabs it and throws him off the cliff. Inuyasha rushes towards Tinaro and lands a kick to the stomach, Tinaro bends over and Inuyasha uppercuts him in the face, then he sends and onslaught of punches towards Tinaro and ends with both hands together coming down on Tinaro back hard. Before Tinaro hits the ground he laughs and disappears he reappears behind Inuyasha and breaks his arm. The he removes both his swords and slashes Inuyasha across the chest leaving a bloody X across Inuyasha's chest.

Tinaro: This is a great fight. I'm surprised you beat Santaro and Andar so quickly. Inuyasha how does it feel fighting against a demon who has fought countless battles and lived for years.

Inuyasha is lying on the ground with his eyes white. Kouga is at the bottom of the cliff getting ready to jump back into the battle.

Meanwhile…

Sango: Take this!

Sango throw five small bombs that causes a bunch of big explosions sending wolf demon's flying everywhere.

Miroku is smacking demons around with his staff and then is surrounded. He then spins is staff around and places it on his back. He then goes into this fighting stance and starts kicking and punching wolf demons all around. Sango throws her boomerang, which hits ten of them, and the she whips out this spear with a chain and it cuts through about six demons and she slams them all to the ground hard. The spear then retracts and she is smiling.

Miroku: We have been fighting for a while now Sango and it doesn't seem these wolves are backing down. And we have to go and get the children.

Sango: Kirara its time!

Kirara tackles through a whole bunch of wolf demons and runs next to Sango and Miroku. They step behind her and Miroku chants and cause a barrier to surround he and Sango. Kirara's fire starts to rage and she sends out a way or fire that consumes all the wolf demons around them.

Sango: Good job Kirara now lets find Inuyasha.

They run to where Santaro and Andar were lying in defeat.

Santaro: That bastard Inuyasha he broke both my arms.

Andar: Hey he stabbed me with his filthy claws and now the master will have our heads for being defeated.

Santaro: Maybe not if we bring him some humans to devour.

Andar: oh yes the master loves a good human meal after a hard fight.

Santaro and Andar jump down towards Sango and Miroku. Kirara converted back to her normal state to recharge just incase she had to use her powerful attack.

Santaro: And where do you think you two are going?

Sango: To save our friends children, now out of the way demon.

Andar: HA HA HA! You think you can beat us.

Miroku: From the look of you two Inuyasha did the beating for us.

Santaro: Oh these bruises they are already healing and we underestimated his power. Our leader won't and you will be his meal.

Sango: I have exterminated demons worse than wolves so I think you better move out the way.

With that Sango brought her huge boomerang to hit Santaro, but she dodged and kick Sango in the head. Sango recovers and runs towards Santaro. They exchange kicks and punches, which hit dead on, but Sango was feeling the power of this skilled wolf demoness. Santaro grabbed Sango and twisted her arm until Sango was bent over and then she kneed her in the stomach. Sango gasped, but quickly recovered and punched her in the face. Sango then picked up Hiraikotsu and slapped Santaro across the face with it and it broke her jaw.

Santaro: ackader…sadfoadf…aerfj. Human wench you broke my jaw (crack) now I will kill you!

Meanwhile…

Tinaro was stomping Inuyasha over and over again even though he was unconscious. Kouga came from the sky and used his powered up fist and punched Tinaro in the face. Tinaro's feet skidded across the ground and he was cracking his neck. Kouga ran at him screaming and was punching so fast you could barely see his hands. Tinaro just dodged every attack and then he stopped Kouga's final punch and punched him several times in the face. Then he howled and smacked Kouga in the face. He then punched Kouga in the stomach, and then he picked him up and slammed him head first into the ground. Kouga jumped up flipped backwards and lunged towards Tinaro kicked him in the face, punched him, and then proceeded to grab him, but Tinaro sent an elbow into his face and a knee into his stomach. He put his claw into a knife like position and stabbed Kouga in the stomach with his claw. Kouga looked up with eyes flashing red and grabbed Tinaro by the neck, kicked him with both feet in the stomach and Tinaro's claw came out of his stomach, while Kouga landed on one knee, charged towards Tinaro and stab him with his claw in the upper left part of his chest, then Kouga punched Tinaro in the face hard and he flew into the rock wall.

Kouga: You are strong and fast but I am no weakling. You might have overpowered the mutt, but I am full wolf demon and no one threatens my territory without a fight.

Inuyasha: What do you mean wolf that he overpowered me, I was out for a minute to catch my breath. He is strong but I have been in worse.

Inuyasha brings Tetsusaiga up and hit the ground causing a powerful wind scar to head towards Tinaro. Tinaro was hit and when the smoke cleared he was standing with many cuts and his clothes and armor torn. Tinaro was standing and then he said…

Tinaro: Amazing that actually caused me pain, but now it is my turn.

Tinaro draws both his swords and runs towards Inuyasha. Both of them are swinging their swords and the clanging was loud and sparks were flying. Kouga thought this was the perfect opportunity to gather energy for his new attack.

Meanwhile…

Andar and Miroku are fighting Andar just came in to attack but Miroku used his staff to hit him in the stomach.

Andar: Did you not notice my huge belly? I will crush you monk.

With that Andar jumped in the air and landed on Miroku belly flop style. Seemingly crushing the monk.

Miroku: CALL OF THE GODS: EARTH MOTHER AID ME! (With this attack Miroku can control a part of nature)

The ground picks up Andar and slams him hard to the ground. Then Miroku waves his staff and the earth moves and slams Andar in between to big slabs of earth. Andar was lying on the ground but then he disappeared. He was behind him and punched Miroku in the back swiftly moved to the front and punched him twice in the face and then kicked him, which knocked him to the ground.

Andar: Silly monk that was a cute move but I am fat for a reason.

Sango noticing that Miroku was in trouble smacked Santaro out of the way and threw her spear at Andar it buried in his fat and she pulled on it. He pulled back and then Santaro was attacking from behind and before she could claw Sango. A flash of lighting fell from the sky and shocked her. She screamed in paid as the lighting engulfed her body, and Miroku stood to his feet.

Miroku: Thank you lighting god. Now Sango continue without further interruption.

Sango pulled harder on the spear but Andar grabbed it and pulled her towards him. He smacked Sango in the face and Miroku came in for a swift hit with his staff, but Santaro who punched the monk countered it.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha and Tinaro was still swing while Kouga had blue power swirling around him while his new attack was charging.

Kouga: Bastard take this. Pain of the Wolf. (In this attack Kouga's body is struck with blue power and a wolf spirit comes out of Kouga's wounds howling. Then in lighting speed he can do an all out attack on his opponent causing the same amount of pain that was done to him). (It also heals him.)

Kouga glowing with power runs fast towards Tinaro who ears flick and he jumps out the way and pushes Inuyasha into Kouga. Kouga unable to stop the attack instantly hits Inuyasha about fifty times and ends with a stab into the stomach and a kick to the face which sends Inuyasha over the cliff landing hard to the ground. Tinaro is in the back ground laughing while Kouga is breathing heavily.

Tinaro: Not bad my wolf demon brother. That was a great attack.

Kouga: It was meant for you bastard. I will kill you.

Before Kouga was able to attack he was impaled on both of Tinaro's swords.

Tinaro: Listen you low excuse of a wolf demon. I will not stand for name-calling and this fight ends now. I will own your lands and your mate will bear my children.

Kouga: You will die before that happens.

Kouga pulls himself off the swords, but before he could attack he was clawed in the back by an unknown attacker. The blood gushed from his wound and he feel to the floor.

Tinaro: What is this another has joined the battle? Show yourself demon.

Inuyasha: I'm am here asshole and I will devour your flesh!

Tinaro: Inuyasha you have changed, you look like a half-demon but smile of a tainted full demon's blood.

Inuyasha: I will eat your heart and serve your bones to my children for dinner. NOW DIE!

Demonic Inuyasha lunges towards Tinaro and slices him in the face with his very sharp claws. Tinaro punches at Inuyasha but misses and Inuyasha breaks through his armor with a stab to the stomach. Tinaro smacks Inuyasha and places his hands on his wound.

Tinaro: I don't know what you have done to yourself, but you reek of a sickening bloodlust. I shall end your torment Inuyasha.

Tinaro draws his swords and rushes Inuyasha and as he swings Inuyasha catches the first blade that cuts into his hand and the other blade he snatches from Tinaro and in a blink of an eye he stabs him right in the middle of his chest with the blade. The blood runs from his hand and Tinaro's chest and Inuyasha licks it up and shudders. Inuyasha's red eyes flashes and he screams.

Inuyasha: I love the taste of your blood and now I will kill you. BLOODLUST DESTRUCTION!

Inuyasha tears through him like he is crazy cutting and stabbing the wolf demon. He bites him in the neck and drinks his blood. He punches him several times in the face and then he stabs him in his stomach several times. After that he throws him off the cliff and Tinaro lands hard into the water, blood spewing everywhere.

A/N: Hey guys sorry but I will continue this chapter as Chapter 5: Part II of Tinaro the Wolf Demon. I have to go home.


	6. Part II of Chapter 5: Tinaro Wolf Demon

Chapter 5: Part II: The Wolf Demon Tinaro

Last time Inuyasha has transformed into his demonic form and he has just decimated Tinaro with his bloodlust destruction attack.

Inuyasha: I think I was a little too hasty. I threw my prey into the water and did not eat him like I promised.

Inuyasha walks towards Kouga's fallen body and gives a devilish grin. Showing one fang he cracks his claws.

Inuyasha: Well this scrawny wolf will have to do.

Kouga jumps up and looks at Inuyasha.

Kouga: I don't know why you attacked me, but I saw how you took down Tinaro and it was freaky.

Inuyasha: Wolf I must thank you for freeing me from that weaklings control. He should be happy that I am so strong or the big wolf would have killed us. We are hungry wolf so I must eat.

With that Inuyasha lunges towards Kouga. Meanwhile…

Andar: MASTER! Sintaro the master was ambushed by what smells like a demon.

Santaro: I saw him fall into the water we must defeat these humans and save our master.

Santaro rushes at Miroku and starts punching and kicking him like crazy. She ends with a powerful kick to his side, which sends him flying. Andar slaps Sango and rush at her and tackles her towards the ground. He picks her up by the throat and punches her in her face several times. Miroku seeing this caught Santaro's next kick and punches her. They then exchange kicks and punches and then he pulls out his staff and smacks her hard in the head. He flips behind her and trips her with his staff. He says a prayer that makes the rings of his staff move and a golden light picks the wolf demoness up and traps her in five rings that covers her body. She is unable to move.

Miroku: Unhand her demon!

Sango: Miroku I can handle myself.

Sango sends her leg up to kick him in the face. She then grabs her boomerang and hits him the face. He grew angry and tried to attack, but she blocked his attack and she punched him hard in the stomach and he felt it. She jumped in the air and kicked him in the face. She then took her boomerang and hit him so hard that he flew into Santaro.

Sango: Told you I have dealt with worse demons.

Miroku: Sango dear you have released the demoness from my spell.

Andar and Santaro both howl and a host of Wolf demons come. Kirara is unable to transform so Sango prepares for a fight to the end. Miroku removes the beads in his hand.

Sango: Miroku you don't have the Wind Tunnel anymore!

Miroku: Let me show you something. WIND TUNNEL!

With that a black vortex appeared and the wolf demons are being sucked into Miroku's hand; including Santaro and Andar.

Miroku: Now I must send them far from this battle.

Miroku concentrates and teleports the demons into the middle of a forest not to far. The demons are injured and won't make it back in time to help if something goes down.

Sango: Miroku how where you able to do that?

Miroku: Something a wise monk taught me, he predicted that it would come in handy and some light came from him and unlocked the power within me. He said it was at my control and I could do all new things with the wind tunnel. It is no longer a curse but a blessing in the form of an attack.

Sango: Well you brought it out at the right time. Now let's get to Inuyasha.

They start climbing the cliff. Meanwhile…

Inuyasha is cutting Kouga up with his bloodlust destruction. Instead of doing heavy damage though he is just cutting him and biting him to drink his blood.

Kouga: What the hell are you doing mutt this is sick.

Inuyasha: I don't want to waste you like I did my other prey. So I shall kill you slowly and then eat your flesh and throw your bones to the rat demons.

Sango: Inuyasha stop this at once.

Miroku: Inuyasha is in his demonic form we must hand him Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: I will kill you before you even have the chance.

With that Inuyasha attacks Sango. He cuts her face, she hits him with her huge weapon, he punches her twice, and she smacks him with her boomerang. He grabs at her second attempt to hit her with the weapon and throws it into the mountain. He then proceeds to stab her but is stopped by golden rings.

Miroku: That will only hold him for a while. Sango find Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: Monk let me go before I remove your heart. Get me the hell out of these rings!

Miroku: Inuyasha I am going to hold you until we get…

Kouga: No he dies…

Miroku: Kouga no if you hit him the rings will break!

Kouga had kicked Inuyasha into a huge rock and Inuyasha was released. He sped rushed towards Kouga so fast he did not see the claws coming towards him. Inuyasha cut Kouga so bad that blood gushed everywhere. Miroku threw a small group of prayer beads towards him and Miroku was punched right in the face. Inuyasha bombards him with a bunch of punches. Miroku is hurting and Inuyasha only laughs evilly. He grabs Miroku and is about to bite him when he is stabbed by an untransformed Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: Y..Yu…You stupid wench I will K.K…Kill you.

He falls down on the ground and reverts back into normal Inuyasha.

Miroku: Why didn't you just hand him the Tetsusaiga?

Sango: He was going to kill you and he hit me. I did what was necessary, but it won't kill him.

Inuyasha: YOU STUPID WENCH YOU STABBED ME WITH MY OWN SWORD!

Sango: Look what you did to Miroku and Kouga!

Inuyasha: I did that, I didn't know… Wait I remember the demon saying he was taking over for good…that bastard I hate this.

Before they could continue talking they heard a scream…

Tinaro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA YOU SHALL DIE. I WILL SHOW YOU MY TRUE FORM!

Inuyasha pulls Tetsusaiga out of his stomach and transforms it. Tinaro floats to the top of the cliff and begins to transform into a huge wolf monster. He was big. When he is finished changing he begins his attack. Inuyasha slashes him in the side with Tetsusaiga, Sango hits him with her boomerang, Miroku sends a blast of light from his staff. The demon slaps all of them with his huge paws, and then he stomps Inuyasha several times.

Tinaro: I have been killed many times, but never have I been humiliated by a sick demon as yourself.

Inuyasha: Believe me it wasn't me, but I won't apologize for my dark side kicking your ass.

Tinaro goes to end Inuyasha's life with a final stomp, but Inuyasha dodges and shoots a blast at him. The demon screams in pain as the blast hits him and blood gushes out. Sango and Miroku are out cold, and Kouga is no where to be found. Inuyasha sees that he is by himself and must in this fight. He doesn't even concentrate and uses Wind Scars of Destruction. Surrounding the giant wolf demon and himself in a destructive wind explosion. When the smoke clears Inuyasha is lying face down in the dirt and so is the demon wolf. Tinaro stands up.

Tinaro: Inuyasha that was an amazing attack, I'm sorry that it hurt you as well. Now I will eat you.

As Tinaro rushed to eat Inuyasha another huge wolf demon monster ran towards him and tackled him down.

Kouga: I have never had to transform before, but you and the mutt has left me no choice.

Tinaro does not exchange words and they start biting and clawing each other. They destroy most of the cliff and Miroku and Sango fall off. Kirara gathers up enough strength to transform and catches them on her back. Inuyasha wakes up to see the two giants fight.

Inuyasha: Everyone is transforming so I guess I should join the party. AHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Inuyasha turns into his full demon form. Both demons jumped back in fear.

Inuyasha: Don't worry you two. This is my true demon form and I am still going to kill Tinaro, but Kouga you are safe for now.

The fight begins and Kouga bites and Inuyasha attacks with a powered up Iron Reaver. Tinaro explodes in power and knocks Kouga off the cliff and he transforms back into his normal for and falls into the water. He attacks Inuyasha who dodges and cuts his foot with the sword. Tinaro smacks him in the paw and shot of wind at Inuyasha and it knocks him into a stone.

Tinaro: You will never defeat me Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: That's what you think DEATH OF 1,000 DEMONS.

Inuyasha hits him about 100 times so fast that Tinaro is bleeding from all over. Blood is gushing from everywhere. Then Inuyasha laughs and he smiles and uses the wind scar and you can see the demon being over taken by the wind scars power, but you can hear him screaming in pain.

Kouga: Damn Inuyasha you could have saved some for m…

Tinaro came from the smoke in his normal form with one arm and one eye bleeding from all over. He starts beating Inuyasha and Kouga up real bad. He breaks all Inuyasha ribs and breaks both Kouga's leg.

Tinaro: I will kill you both for treating me like a common demon. I am Tinaro Lord of all Demons.

Tinaro and grabs Inuyasha throws him into the air and hits him with some many punches that he changes back to normal. Kouga tries to help but is unable to use his legs. Tinaro is stomping a whole in Inuyasha and then he runs towards Kouga and kicks him in the face.

Tinaro: I have killed the great Inuyasha and Kouga I am the strongest in the land. (Though he probably hasn't heard of Sesshomaru.)

While he was gloating he did not notice Inuyasha rise with eyes flashing red and he Tetsusaiga is glowing red and blood spilling out of it.

Inuyasha: Tinaro you have kidnapped my family and now Tetsusaiga has been defiled by your blood and the blood of your wolf tribe. Now I shall redeem my sword handed to me by my father. TETSUSAIGA'S REDEMPTION (The sword is either placed in the ground to cause a underground type wind scar/explosion, in the sky to rain down meteors, or placed inside an enemy and the enemy explodes or is badly damaged. When the sword is placed inside something the red glowing of the sword runs down like blood into whatever it was placed in.)

Inuyasha stabs Tinaro in the stomach and Tetsusaiga drain into Tinaro and in this case he explodes. His limbs fly all over the place, but his head and the jewel fly into the forest. Inuyasha falls to the ground out cold.

Inumaru and Inuyame come down from their holding place and hug their father crying hard. Miroku runs to them and begins praying while Sango places Kouga next to Inuyasha. Miroku ask Inuyame to come stand next to him to pray as well, because he senses her power and an explosion forms and heals them both instantly. The gang recovers and walks off silently towards the village.

A/N: I will answer all questions in the next chapter. The next chapter will be called Rest and Relaxation. Though there will be some action in it.


	7. Chapter 6: Rest and Relaxation

Chapter 6: Rest and Relaxation

A/N: To my two favorite/only reviewer's sesslover101 and Littleprayer thanks so much for your comments you two keep the story going strong. I hope the last couple of chapters were good and the next ones will be as well. Soon the twins grow up, and Sesshomaru has a love interest. Not Rin in this case; he considers her a daughter. Though I will make a fanfic about their love when she is older. Also sesslover101 I am starting a fiction about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growing up and I think you will enjoy it. Well readers here is the next chapter.

Chapter 6:

After the battle ending with Inuyasha using his new attack Tetsusaiga's redemption it left Tinaro a bloody mess and his body dismembered. His upper body and head landed in the nearby forest with the jewel still around his neck. Santaro and Andar lead the wolf demon tribe to their master's fallen body. With a wail of howls the jewel around his neck begins to glow brightly and a new body is formed right behind the dismembered Tinaro. His new body is recreated and brand new; except for the scars of battle he had since the beginning.

Tinaro awakens when his old body turns into dust and the jewel goes around his brand new neck.

Tinaro: I hate dying and I hate that we lost to a half-breed. Though he was quite powerful.

Santaro: Shall we prepare to attack the village he protects?

Tinaro: No we shall rebuild our army and train. We will be prepared for the half-breed next time. Let us find a new home.

With that Tinaro leads his pack to a secluded cave area where he begins to plan his next attack on Inuyasha. Meanwhile…

Inuyasha: Sango you did not have to stab me with my own sword!

Sango: Inuyasha you were going crazy. You demonic side is even stronger and crazy.

Miroku: Yes Inuyasha it drank blood and talked as though it shared the very same body with you. It talked as if it were a separate entity.

Kagome: Wow this battle must have been tough, but I am just glad that everyone is ok and my children are safe.

Shippo: Mom you should have let me go too!

Kagome: Shippo you were in no condition to fight and I healed you as far as I could your body had to do the rest.

Inuyasha: Yeah Shippo you wouldn't have been much help weakling, I mean Sango and Miroku could barely hang.

Both Sango and Miroku punched Inuyasha in the head while Shippo laughed at him.

Outside the children were playing Demon tournament with each other. Kelia and Inuyame where fighting first, the winner would face Inumaru.

Inuyame: Are you ready?

Kelia: Yeah let's go.

With that Inuyame rushed at Kelia with her developing demon speed and swung her claws, but Kelia jumped out of the way and threw her mini chain and sickle type weapon at her the wrapped around the young pups leg. She pulled with her little 3-year-old strength and knocked Inuyame down.

Kelia: How yous likes dat little cousin my mommy said I will be strong.

While Kelia was boasting about how strong she was Inuyame ran and kicked her. The little girl rolled on her head and got up laughing. Then she ran at Inuyame and punched her in the face. Inuyame started laughing when Kelia grabbed her and started to tickle her.

Inuyame: I give up HA HA HA HA HA! I give up you know I can't stand to be tickled.

Inumaru: You two are a bunch of girly girls. Tickling each other. Hey snack time is in a few minutes and soon I have to take a nap so let's get this started.

Kelia wasted no time in tackling Inumaru to the ground. He started to cry as the wind was knocked out of him, but quickly sucked it up and hit Kelia in the face. He then proceeded to using his Iron claw attack and was cutting stuff up as she jumped out of the way. He was cutting nearby villagers clothes exposing their undergarments and cutting down food stand as the food fell in the streets. He was about to finally land a strike when a man grabbed him by his neck.

Man: Hey you sick half-breed why did you cut my vegetables up? Your kind should not be in our village. Even if your mother is the priestess.

Inumaru: You can't say that to me. My daddy will get you meanie!

Man: What he's a sick abomination just like you and if he wanted to do something about it he can come see me.

Inuyasha: What did you say!

The man turns around with a sweatdrop and he is shaky.

Man: Inuyas…Inuyasha I did not see you!

Inuyasha: Is there a problem and why do you have my son by the neck?

Man: Um…Um your son destroyed several of the food stands here; including mine and everyone was afraid to say anything because of your…your.

Inuyasha: WHAT CONDITION YOU STUPID F….

Kagome: Inuyasha stop; He's not worth it. Sir if you had a problem with our son you should have came to us and we would have handled the situation.

Man: Lady Kagome I have expressed to you before that your half…(Looks at Inuyasha whose claws are in the air)…that your son has caused many problems and that he should not be allowed to roam freely.

Kagome: And I have explained to all you villagers that he is not some animal who roams, but a child who likes to play.

Man: Yeah well he is half demon and reckless. He scares the other children with his claws and fangs, and he has those dog-ears. Why can't he look more like your daughter who fits in? She looks like a human and she behaves like one.

Inuyasha: My son and daughter are both half demon and they are both good children you bastard. How dare you speak like that about my son after all we do to protect…

Man: Lady Kagome has protected this village along with Lady Kaede. When I was young you were the one we heard stories about of how you killed Kikyo to get the sacred jewel. You might have killed a few demons here and there, but your half one yourself and you are reckless and dangerous luring other demons here to fight you. If I had a say all demons and half breeds would be expelled from the village.

Kagome: Well if you feel that way the next time a demon attacks we will make sure it eats you. Because my husband and I will only protect our half-breed children and friends and not prejudice people who still don't realize that we live in a world of demons, humans, spirits, and half-demons.

Man: Lady Kagome I meant no disrespect! I apologize I do appreciate all that you, Sango, and Miroku do for our village. I just want to be compensated for the damages and I will keep my prejudice to myself.

Inuyasha: I WILL GIVE YOU COMPENSATION BY SLICING YOU IN HALF!

Kagome: Inuyasha he is not worth it. Let it go. Here's your money. Kids lets go.

Man: You see Lady Kagome the demon inside wants to kill me!

Kagome: Mr. Henso that's enough from you or I will let the so called demon in Inuyasha get you.

Inuyasha: You don't have to let me because I will do it anyway.

Inuyasha goes in to attack, but Kagome spins and puts a barrier around Mr. Henso.

Mr. Henso: Half-breed you have not heard the last of me.

Inuyasha stares angrily as he walks away from Henso with Kagome who looks at her children and Kelia with hurt in her eyes.

Inumaru: Mommy why are everyone so mean to me and not Inuyame. I like da way I look. I look like my daddy.

Kagome: Some people honey are just mean like that and are afraid of what's different. Your sister just took more after mommy than daddy.

Inuyame: Yeah brothda I like your silver hair and doggie-ears I want some too.

Kelia: Yeah and your strong and will be stronger like Uncky Inuyasha someday, but I will be stronger.

The three kids run after each other while Kagome talks to Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha I wasn't defending that man, but I do not want Inumaru to learn to attack people because of their prejudice.

Inuyasha: KAGOME I HAD TO LIVE WITH THAT ALL MY LIFE AND I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE MY BOY BEING MISTREATED BY SOME JERK THAT IS MONEY HUNGRY! AND YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED ME KICK HIS BUTT INSTEAD OF SAVING HIM!

Kagome: AND WHAT WOULD THAT SOLVE INUYAHSA! YOU MIGHT HAS WELL GO AROUND AND KILL EVERYONE INCLUDING YOUR BROTHER BECAUSE THEY ALL WILL CALL HIM JUST A HALF BREED!

Inuyasha: YEAH WELL MAYBE I WILL AT LEAST I WILL BE DOING SOMETHING! INSTEAD OF SUCKING UP TO BASTARDS LIKE HIM WHO YOU WATCH MISTREAT YOUR SON!

Kagome slaps Inuyasha and looks sternly at him.

Kagome: YOU ARE SO STUPID INUYAHSA! YOU THINK I ENJOY SEEING HIM SUFFER. I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO COMFORTED HIM FOR THOSE TIMES CHILDREN AND ADULTS A LIKE TEASED HIM AND YOU WERE NOT AROUND! YOU WERE OFF TRAINING TO CONTINUE TO PROVE YOURSELF! WELL I WANT HIM TO BE BETTER THAN SOME KILLER DEMON OUT FOR REVENGE AND SOME BIGOT HUMAN WHO HATES HIS DEMON SIDE FOR ITS LOOK AND HATE HIS HUMAN SIDE FOR IT'S WEAKNESS!

Kagome is crying and the smell of salt burns Inuyasha's nostrils. He wants to say something but she walks away and Miroku walks out of the hut.

Miroku: Wow Inuyasha I did not know Kagome could get that loud, but you know she's right.

Inuyasha: FEH! I'm the one who knows what he is going through. I am glad that Inuyame doesn't have to face it too.

Miroku: Well you don't want Inumaru to grow up hating himself like you did or hating his human side either. Do you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: No I am just as strong as any full demon and I have come to realize the strength in being human, but the words still hurt him and it took me years to be able to take it.

After everyone cools down Inuyasha and Kagome make up with kissing and doing the things mates do. They all then sit down to enjoy a turkey dinner with mac and cheese and vegetables. Kagome brought the mac and cheese from home.

Shippo: Kagome this is good, but I must interrupt dinner to challenge Inuyasha to a friendly spar.

Inuyasha: Feh are you sure pup I will put you in the ground.

Shippo: Well Inuyasha if you are scared than say so.

Inuyasha jumps to his feet and punches Shippo with a little power in the face.

Shippo: Don't go soft on me Inuyasha I am not a kid and I know you pack more of a punch than that.

Shippo goes in to hit Inuyasha with a kick to the face but Inuyasha disappears and punches him in the left cheek hard sending him into a rock. Shippo flips towards Inuyasha and throws punches and kicks his way, but Inuyasha laughing and teasing how slow Shippo was just dodges. Shippo then transforms into a flea and disappears from sight.

Kagome: He is using his transforming powers and it's good he turned into a normal flea.

Inuyasha: I can see him with my demon sight he still has a foxtail though.

Inuyasha tries to stomp on Shippo who just dodges with his flea skills and lands on Inuyasha's neck and transform into a heavy statue, which brings Inuyasha to the ground. Shippo changes into a wooden stick and smacks Inuyasha in the face and then changes back. Inuyasha smiles and hits Shippo upside his head and then grabs him by the neck and throws him into a tree.

Kagome: INUYAHS SI…

Sango: No Kagome let him do this he wants to prove he's stronger.

Shippo runs at Inuyasha and throws his fox fire, which Inuyasha just brushes off but Shippo comes and hits him with a perfect roundhouse to the stomach. Inuyasha slashes with his claws but misses as Shippo throws his spinning top attack, which lands on his Inuyasha's head hard.

Inuyasha: You bastard that hurt for real you and your stupid kiddy tricks.

Inuyasha goes in for a multiple punches while Shippo screams in pain. Everyone is screaming Inuyasha is a jerk and Inuyasha is laughing at Shippo who is face first in the ground.

Inuyasha: Hey he asked for it, he told me not to go easy so all of you shut up.

Shippo changes into his fox form and runs so fast Inuyasha chases him but realize he has to push to keep up.

Shippo: I was taught that foxes are known for running and their trickery Inuyasha can a mutt keep up.

Inuyasha smiles and runs ahead of Shippo who gets kicked back towards Kagome and the others. Inuyasha rushes back and is laughing as Shippo is struggling to get up. Inuyasha is laughing real hard when he smells the salt coming from Shippo who screams paralyzing bite and in a blink of an eye he bites Inuyasha who goes stiff and Shippo shoots him with a blast of fox fire.

Shippo: Take that you jerk!

Kagome: Good job Shippo you finally bested Inuyasha.

Sango: Yeah Shippo you not only hurt is leg with that bite you hurt his ego.

Miroku: That was an amazing surprise attack and that poision of yours works quickly.

With that the gang walks into the hut and prepares for bed while they leave Inuyasha out said crying like a baby.

Inuyasha: Shippo you bastard that hurt. I can't move, somebody help me! Hey Kagome help me. Sango, Miroku, somebody help.

A/N: Hey sorry if you did not like this chapter and it is kind of short but I have a lot of work to do and I did not want to give to much action all at once. I don't remember if I said it earlier but chapter 8 the story of Inumaru and Inuyame will begin. In the next chapter for all my Sesshomaru lovers he will battle a black Dog demon out for his lands and we will introduce his love interest Saiarsha the lady dog demon from the northern lands. Chapter 7: Sesshomaru's battle of love and war. Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7: Sesshomaru's Battle of Love

Chapter 7: Sesshomaru's Battle of Love and War

A/N: I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers and to the newest one Midori09 thank you for your honesty I will try and write my next story differently, but I just found it easier to write this story in play format.

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin all walk into the banquet hall to greet their guest and eat with them in a formal manner. Different demons from all over have come to Sesshomaru's invitation to see who will become apart of his royal council and what the peace delegations would hold for neighboring demon lands. The dog demons from the lands up north particularly did not care for the interacting with other dog demon clans, but they respected the powerful great dog demon's father and so sent a representative from the royal court; her name was Saiarsha and she was one who caught Sesshomaru's eye.

Sesshomaru: Good evening my illustrious guest today I welcome you to my castle and to my lands expecting to accomplish a common goal of peace and find what kingdom will grace my royal council.

Jaken: Servants bring out the food!

Different types of demons bring food to the table for the demon lords to feast and the food prepared was exquisite and the demon lords thanked Sesshomaru, who under his breath just growled, because he did not care for all this formality; instead he preferred to be traveling with Rin, and Jaken (though he would never admit it) or on his never ending quest to dispose of his brother and claim Tetsusaiga as his own. Anything but being with the pompous low class demons that owned neighboring lands. Knowing full well peace was not necessary for him because with a flick of his wrist Toukijin or his poison could destroy them all without him even sweating. He caught himself staring at a particular female dog-demon who was beautiful; he himself have mated with many women in his time as lord, but never found a mate and thought love was a weakness; felt something strange for her. His attention was diverted when a familiar scream entered his sensitive ears.

A Dog-Demon Lord: HOW DARE YOU HUMAN WENCH SIT AT YOUR MASTER SESSHOMARU"S TABLE. I WILL BEAT THE DISRESPECT OUT OF YOU.

Rin: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME THIS IS WHERE I SIT NEXT TO MI LORD AND IF YOU DON"T TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU WILLL DIE!

Dog-Demon Lord: And who you filthy human shall do this not you. (His eyes flash red with claws readied and fangs exposed.

Sesshomaru: I shall you impudent worm! Unhand her or die.

Dog-Demon Lord: Sesshomaru you would dare harm me for such a creature, the ones you so readily despise?

Sesshomaru: I do not repeat myself…

Sesshomaru moves his hand and calls forth his whip of light, which he uses to knock the dog demon to the floor. The Dog demon rises with eyes blood red to attack when Saiarsha stands in between the attacker.

Dog-Demon Lord: Saiarsha remove yourself Sesshomaru has disrespected me in front of all this people I…

Saiarsha: You dare question Lord Sesshomaru's request in his own castle. It was very stupid of you to question his loyalty to the human girl who; if you would have been paying attention instead of stuffing your face with appetizers entered with the Lord at his side. I am surprised that we both still stand in the wake of such a powerful demon as Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken: I am surprised as well. Anyone who dares place harm to his ward would definitely face the wrath of the great excellent mighty Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru disperses the whip and tells Rin to have a seat. Saiarsha humbly bows before Sesshomaru and the demon lord apologizes. He thought Rin was a human servant who was being defiant and not the girl who he heard Sesshomaru took pity for.

Sesshomaru: Rin please present the demon lords with the parchments in which the treaty is laid out.

Rin: Yes mi lord!

Rin walks around and places the scrolls in front of each demon lord. When she gets to the dog demon lord she drops his on the floor and walks away. She has learned a bit of class from her father figure Sesshomaru, but a bit of contempt and disrespect for those she doesn't like from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: I hope this is to your liking and it states that my lands will remain at peace with the neighboring lands as long as the terms are upheld.

The demon clans stand in agreement: The lord of the wolf demon clan of the far West stands first, The queen of the lion demon clan stands next, the lord of the snake demon clan stands third, Saiarsha representative of the Dog-demon clan of the North stands next, and finally the lord of the dog demon clan of the far East stands last yet somewhat skeptical.

Snake demon lord: Hiss buts Sesssshosmarus, there are manys demons clans in which you are not warring or at peace withs. What about them?

Sesshomaru: I do not fear any demon or the lands in which they claim. I seek peace with you because my father has done so in his reign. We have common trade and somewhat of history. The rest can choose to remain neutral with my land or fall by my hands.

Saiarsha: Lord Sesshomaru you sound pretty confident in yourself. Seeing as you did have trouble with the Panther clan. You got the help from your brother didn't you.

Jaken: LORD SESSHOMARU DID NOT REQUIRE HELP FROM ANYONE ESPECIALLY INUYASHA! IT WOULD BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST NOT TO DISRESPECT LORD SESSHOMARU WITH SUCH INDIGNETY MI LADY!

Sesshomaru gives Jaken a glace, which makes the demon stand down and quiet. While Sesshomaru smirks at the demoness comment.

Sesshomaru: Lady Saiarsha you are quite the brave one first standing in my way of destroying the lord their and now with a verbal lashing of my ability to fight. Your tongue and bravery overshadows your beauty.

Sesshomaru had a puzzled shock run through his mind so he wouldn't show embarrassment or a blush to show up on his face. Instead at the comment he blurted out he just smirked and gave Saiarsha his normal cold look. She on the other hand smiled and blushed.

Saiarsha: I apologize Lord Sesshomaru if I have offended you or ego in anyway I was just stating what I heard.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, but held back a lashing from his tongue when Rin stood.

Rin: If I may mi lord I think she is a perfect candidate for the position on the council. I like her she matches wits with you much like Inuyasha does.

Sesshomaru looks at Rin and she smile, but backs away unsure of her lord's reaction to her boldness. Sesshomaru stands…

Sesshomaru: Very well Rin I will ask Lady Saiarsha to be on my council.

Saiarsha: Wait I did not say I accept…

Sesshomaru: Now who is the impudent one? I have just offered you a chance to sit on my council and give your lands an inside look of what goes on here. Though I would probably crush you if anything ever leaked out against me. (He smiles on the inside) Then you get a chance to bask in my presence.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru?

Rin: Wow now this is a side I have never seen in mi lord. Flirting are we.

Jaken: Rin you foolish girl Sesshomaru does not flirt women fall at his knees and beg. You are stupid to think that…

Rin knocks Jaken upside his head with his own staff and Sesshomaru just waves them off as Saiarsha just blushes at what the dog demon had just said.

Sesshomaru: The delegations are over and my new councilwoman has been chosen. Send word to the northern lord that Saiarsha is now apart of the Western Lands.

Saiarsha: Excuse me, but I did not accept.

Sesshomaru: Well return home and see what your lord does to you for refusing such an auspicious invitation.

Saiarsha: He would have my head and so I thank you for your wise counsel mi Lord and I will serve you well.

Sesshomaru has a dirty thought in his head and then curses himself for such weakness, but she smiles lovely and her demoness features fit her well. She was truly a lovely dog-demoness.

Rin takes Saiarsha to the side.

Rin: I think mi lord Sesshomaru has taken a liking to you a feat no woman has been able to accomplish. I think that you should try a break that icy heart of his so he can learn…shall I say it love. Not the way he loves Jaken or me though his pride would never let him admit about his two trusted companions, but the love that a lord should experience with a mate.

Saiarsha: And what makes you think I like him like that?

Rin just smiles and skips off over to where Sesshomaru is seeing his guest off.

Sesshomaru overheard Rin and if she wasn't close to him he would have sent her off without a tongue believing and even uttering the words that Sesshomaru could love. He prayed that something would take his mind off of things and he got his wish as he, Jaken, and Rin walked in the field of the Western Lands.

Rateshimaru: SESSHOMARU!

Jaken: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU WERE BANISHED FOR TREASON!

Sesshomaru: Rateshimaru what do you want?

Rateshimaru: I am here to see you die Sesshomaru! You don't deserve to be lord, you are never here, traveling about with this human wench and chasing your half-breed brother. You are not fit to be lord.

Sesshomaru: You wish to overthrow me. You are a fool Rateshimaru didn't you learn from the last time…

Jaken: YEAH YOU IDIOT LORD SESSHOMARU BEAT YOU SENSELESS THE LAST TIME YOU PULLED THIS AND HE SHOWED YOU MERCY! I FOR ONE WOULD HAVE SEEN YOU DIE, BUT AT YOUR FATHER'S PLEA HE SPARED YOU ONLY BECAUSE YOUR FATHER HELPED FIGHT IN THE WAR AGAINST THE PANTHER TRIBE AND LORD INUTAISHO AND YOUR FATHER WERE GOOD FRIENDS.

Sesshomaru: Enough Jaken I do not need you to speak for me, but he has a point Rateshimaru and your father is dead so this time I will kill you.

Rateshimaru: No you see I was weak last time Sesshomaru I have trained for all those years and built an army I will see you die you fool and take over the lands you so rightly throw away.

Rateshimaru snaps his fingers and hundreds of nasty demons come out they are all bunched together and just are ugly. There are also some wolf demons and brown dog-demons who join.

Sesshomaru: You should have done better than to bring an army of demons, which are no match for me. My mind was clouded by something, but you have cleared it.

Before Sesshomaru could attack Jaken jumps forward and sends a blast of fire, which burns some of the demons. Rin runs forward with her sword and slices into a couple of demons. Sesshomaru just stands with his arms folded watching his friends …(servant)… take care of his light work.

Rateshimaru: See you have a weak human girl and that sniveling toad demon do your job for you because you are weak, fight your own battles.

Sesshomaru: Your demons are the ones falling under the hands of Rin and human and Jaken. RIN, JAKEN STOP! I can fight my own battles.

Rin: We are well aware of that mi lord I just wanted to test the skills you have taught me. I never get to fight!

Jaken: Forgive Rin's brashness Lord Sesshomaru I acted not to protect or disrespect you but to keep you claws from being defiled by these wretches.

Sesshomaru's eyes flash red and Rin and Jaken step back. The Sesshomaru moves quickly and cuts through the hoards of demons with lighting speed. He breaking necks, slitting throats as the blood spews from their now lifeless bodies. He rips off arms and slices heads off with his claws. Eyes red as he is consumed by anger and rage for their insolence. Sesshomaru ends his slaughter by grabbing Rateshimaru by the neck.

Sesshomaru: Rateshimaru you were a fool to come here your army is now dead and I have you by the neck and shall destroy you this time. The last time I had you like this all you were trying to do was plan an attack on my lands against me, but your plans were found out. I should have killed you then, but your father saved you.

Rateshimaru: Sesshom…Sesshomaru you should no not to underestimate your opponent and that you shouldn't toy with you prey.

With that Rateshimaru kicks Sesshomaru's arm and Sesshomaru loses his grip. Before he could recover Rateshimaru had thrown a collar that glowed brightly around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru growled in pain as the collar on a chain started to choke and electrocute him at the same time.

Rateshimaru: Interesting trick a lord Sesshomaru. I learned it from a priest that used it against a demon that was attacking his village. After he taught it to me I killed him and offered the villagers as a sacrifice for my new army.

Rateshimaru snaps his fingers and a host of demons come and start pounding Sesshomaru in his submissive state while the dog-demon Rateshimaru laughed. Out of nowhere a claws come down and slashes the demons in half around Sesshomaru.

Rin: Lady Saiarsha wow.

Rateshimaru: Hey you bitch why are you interfering. What Sesshomaru you need a woman to fight your battles now… some wench that you are mating with.

Sesshomaru stands and Rateshimaru sends more electricity his was but Sesshomaru gives an evil smile/smirk more of a smirk than smile. While the collar is tightening around his neck and the electricity flowing around and through his body everyone just looks in awe.

Sesshomaru: Rateshimaru you are stupid to think that this attack would hold me for long and you should take you own advice and not toy with your prey.

Sesshomaru breaks the collar and punches Rateshimaru in the face and flips back to in front of Saiarsha.

Sesshomaru: How dare you embarrass me by thinking I needed help.

Saiarsha: I meant no disrespect it just looked like my lord needed help.

Sesshomaru: The guards are capable of fighting for me as well as my ward and Jaken, but even they all know not to interfere when I am defending my honor. Since you are new I will spare you the punishment.

Saiarsha: You are welcomed to punish me any way you see fit, but I am not some weak girl who stands and watches a fight I join in.

With that she runs and kicks Rateshimaru and then she slashes with her claws and cuts down 10 demons at one time. She flips over to Sesshomaru and wipes some blood off his face and kisses him on the cheek.

Saiarsha: I apologize mi lord and the invitation to punish me for my actions is always open (she says in a seductive tone.) (She had never seen him fight before and thought that he was all talk. When she saw him slaughter those demons she began to see just how sexy he was to her.)

Sesshomaru in his mind was thinking of all the ways he could pleasurably punish the sexy dog-demoness but quick scratched that out of his mind because he was to great for that weakness and had a task at hand.

Rateshimaru: After I kill you Sesshomaru I will kill that wench of yours and feast on the bones of the human girl.

Before he could finish his threats he found himself impaled on Sesshomaru's sword.

Sesshomaru: There you are dead now you filthy dog get off my sword.

Sesshomaru kick Rateshimaru hard off of Toukijin and wipes the blood off his blade on Rateshimaru's armor and fur.

Rateshimaru: Y..Yu…You think you have cough cough defeated me I told you I have trained.

With that Rateshimaru runs at Sesshomaru and throws punches and kicks. Sesshomaru dodges them all and decides to toy with Rateshimaru. He punches him first and then grabs him by the throat and smacks him several times. A little out of character for Sesshomaru, but a sudden emotion changes his rational causing him to want to show off his power rather than do the honorable thing and either give mercy or kill him. Sesshomaru comes to his senses and decides to show mercy.

Sesshomaru: Because this was such a feeble attempt and you hold no threat to me I will set you free and banish you for good, but if you return I will not talk I will only kill.

Jaken falls to the ground will Rin just stares at her father figure with a childish puzzlement on her face. She knew that Sesshomaru was falling in love and that somehow this dog-demoness is melting that icy heart of his. To show mercy to this traitor was beyond the young teens comprehension.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru I am proud of you!

As they were walking away Rateshimaru knocks the guards that were carrying him away out and grabs Rin in a chokehold.

Rateshimaru: Sesshomaru you will pay for not killing me because she is coming with me and if you follow I will kill her.

Rin: You stupid dummy mi Lord showed you mercy and you dare put your hands on me DIE!

Rin places her sword through his chest, Jaken breaks his legs with the Staff of Heads and Sesshomaru gracefully swings his sword so fast that no one knows where he struck.

Rateshimaru: I am defeated but I will get my revenge through my child. Sesshomaru I have him training and this item will insure he gains my power. I…ACK!

The wound slowly opens on his neck and blood spews and his head fell off. Rin closes her eyes as this bloody scene scares her. Sesshomaru then proceeds to burn the remains with Toukijin but the body turns to dust and a light shoots out towards the heavens where his body once laid.

Rin: That was very disturbing and I wish he had accepted mercy.

Jaken: Rin Lord Sesshomaru tried, but he was determined to beat the great Dog Demon Lord.

Everyone was gone when Jaken stopped talking and he ran to catch up. Sesshomaru found himself in his bathing chambers dreaming of the new found emotion that clouded his judgment. Though his love for Rin had made him weak once before he promised never to let anyone do that to him again, but this demoness was beautiful and strong. He was thinking of making her his mate.

A/N: Well I hoped you liked this chapter and in Chapter 8 the real story begins. And this is not the last you will hear about the love of Sesshomaru's life or the battle with Rateshimaru. That will be another story I am going to write. Thanks please read and review. I am not good with the whole dignitary aspect of Sesshomaru's life but I know I tried to make it seem like he is more than just a vicious fighter.


	9. Chapter 8:The Story Begins

Chapter 8: Inumaru's Awakening

A/N: Well my new story is posted My Brother's Keeper and to my loyal reviewers it will be good, but my format has changed. When you read it you will see. Anyway I will be giving you a description of Saiarsha before I start the story and then it is time for the story of Inumaru and Inuyame's story.

Saiarsha is a couple of inches shorter than Sesshomaru. She is a white dog-demon so her hair is silver like Sesshomaru. She has violet eyes and she has violet stripes on her cheeks two on each side. She has a purple crescent moon on her forehead. She wears a pink and white kimono and has a sword on her side. She has fair skin and looks like a beautiful womanly version of Sesshomaru; (even though he sought of looks like a girl, sorry Sesshomaru lover 101 I am not bashing him that's just what everyone says.)

Chapter 8

Inumaru is running through the forest chasing after a rather strange beast that has a human child in its mouth. He has grown and looks a lot like Inuyasha; except that his ears are black. He is slightly built and wears a smile on his face as he chases his so called prey through the woods.

Inumaru: Whatever you are I am going to kill you for taking the girl from the village now stop running so that I can kill you!

The beast jumps clear into the air but is hit with about ten arrows.

Inuyame: Let the girl go demon! Spiritual Arrows (Now that she is older she can shoot up to ten arrows now.)

Inuyame forms the arrows and shoots them towards the demon that jumps from tree to tree with the screaming child in its mouth. The arrows hit the trees but miss the dodging demon.

Inumaru: Hey you stupid wench why are helping me I can handle it.

Inuyame: Shut up jerk mom said I can help and that you are too stupid to do it on your own.

Inumaru: Shut the hell up and watch me kill this thing.

Inumaru jumps high over the forest and flips in front of the beast who stops and growls. The demon drops the child; who runs into the bushes crying and holding her bleeding side.

Inumaru: What are you… ewww you smell and what is the green stuff oozing from your wounds?

Inuyame: Yuck that's nasty…What is it? What kind of demon is this?

Inumaru: A dead one… IRON CLAW!

Inumaru hits the demon with his claws turned into hard metal like a group of swords, but the attack just scratches the surface of the demons hard skin. The demon just growls and he began his attack and smacks Inumaru who is knocked into a tree.

Inuyame: Your attacks didn't work, but my arrows can hurt him so let me help.

Inumaru: What the hell are you doing? Stay the out of it dammit! I am strong enough to fight my own battles.

Before he could finish the demon hits him in the face with a deformed claw and then he jumps in the air and crushes Inumaru under its huge body. You can hear Inumaru gasp for air.

Inuyame: I am helping whether you like it or not!

Inuyame jumps in the air and shoots her arrows but the demon dodges and knocks her into the forest landing in a puddle of mud. Inumaru jumps up and runs at the demon slashing him with his claws back and forth, but it doest affect the demon and the demon cuts him with his claw and a huge gash opens up with blood spewing out.

Inumaru: Dam that thing! My claws don't do anything to it.

Inumaru wipes the blood and throws it to the ground and it begins to burn.

Inumaru: What hey my blood is on fire… maybe this can help me. HEY YOU DEMON TRY AND STOP THIS! ACID BLOOD STREAM (Whenever a wound is bleeding Inumaru can use his blood as a batch of acid. It is very powerful and can burn through almost anything.)

Inumaru throws a stream of blood at the demon and the acid burns the demon who screams in pain with his flesh burning.

Inuyame: Hey stupid the demon has a weak spot now so attack him!

Inumaru smiles and he jumps to the air and stabs the demon in the spot where his acid burned him. The demon still is strong and uses his tail to stab Inumaru through the stomach. Inuyame fires her arrows, but the demon dodges and grabs her and begins to squeeze her.

Kagome: Let her go!

Kagome fires about twenty arrows back to back and they are full of spiritual power they exploded and when the smoke clears all that's left is the demons puddle of blood.

Kagome: Inuyame I told you to help him.

Inuyame: If you have forgotten mother he is just like Dad proud and stubborn and did not want my help.

Kagome: Anyway I am going to heal him you see if you can find the girl.

Inuyame sniffs the air, but her demon senses aren't as strong as her brother and so she can't really smell the difference between the girl, her mother, and her brother's blood. So she decides to concentrate on the girl's aura which is hidden under some bushes. When she gets close enough she can smell the salt of her tears and softly ask the girl to come out. Inuyame heals the little girl's bleeding leg and walks her towards her mother. Kagome only slightly heals her son because she wants his demon healing abilities to become stronger and heal the rest on its own.

Inumaru: Ah mom you said that I could kill the demon and I was so close why did you kill him. And WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND THE WEAKILING SHE CAN"T EVEN SNIFF THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A FLOWER AND A BUTTERFLY!

Kagome hit him with her bow over the head and walked over to the little girl and picked her up. Inuyame laughed and begin to walk with her mother.

Inumaru: Man I can't wait to dad get home I am tired of being here with a bunch of woman.

Inumaru takes off into a sprint and jumps into the trees leaping and bounding from branch to branch excited that he has a new attack that he could show off to his father.

When they all approach the village they notice a crowed looking at a poster. Inumaru pushes through the crowd to read the sign.

Inumaru: You're kidding me that's where dad's been. Mom guess what; dad has started a tournament of the most skilled demons, humans, and whoever wants to fight the tournament. Guess what the grand prize is; a fight with him and some money prize. Oh mom I have to enter can I please enter?

Kagome: I don't know Inumaru your father hasn't been here to train you and you almost got killed by that demon thing. I just don't know.

Inuyame: Hey Kelia told me that she was entering in some tournament. Haro told me this morning before you ran off stupid. Hey mom don't worry he'll be too scared to enter now that he knows Kelia is entering.

Inumaru: Shut up I am not scared of that human girl. I can beat her now.

Inuyame: She beat you last time so you can't beat her she beat you the last fifty times you have fought.

Inumaru scratches at Inuyame and they walk into the village to eat. Inumaru has been asking his mother the whole time at dinner and Inuyame and Shippo just look at their brother in irritation.

Shippo: You are just like Inuyasha annoying, stubborn, and loud.

Inumaru: shut up Shippo just because you're older doesn't make you smarter and anyway I am slightly taller than you.

Inumaru is up in Shippo's face claws showing and Shippo sips his tea and waves his hand and a huge rock appears from the smoke and drops on Inumaru's head.

Shippo: And just like your father little brother you forget to close your mouth when it is appropriate.

Kagome and Inuyame laugh at Inumaru who is cursing under his breath. Kagome tells them to clean up after her self and they begin to get ready for bed. Inumaru jumps onto the roof to think about how he was going to train. Kelia was training with her parents and while Inuyasha was training him before he left; he was still behind from the training Kelia was receiving and the field experience she was getting from helping with exterminating demons. He was about to close his eyes when a light came from the sky and exploded in ten different directions. Inumaru just looked at the lights, but went into the house to go to sleep. Then a mysterious voice entered both Inumaru and Inuyame's dreams.

Spirit: Listen the two children of Inuyasha and Kagome. I need you to listen there are twelve items that belong to a great war demon Kantaru. And they have scattered all over the feudal era. They are crafted from the bones, blood and essences of very powerful demons. Kantaru knew that a great war was coming and so for years he followed the greatest demons around and watch them fight and also found the greatest weapon makers to help him build the weapons needed. When all twelve items were finished he crafted them and began his war on the evil great dragon who threaten the world. Kantaru and the dragon were both to powerful and killed each other, but before he died eleven of the items were placed in a box; while the twelfth item was lost forever. You have been chosen to find the items and return them to the enchanted box in which they were confined. When you awaken you will find the box and a scroll that describes each item. Please find them before they are placed in the wrong hands. Ten of the items were awaken tonight, the other item was awaken years ago and the other is lost. Please find them. Inumaru and Inuyame you must work together to find the items; Inumaru you will be able to sense the items and Inuyame you will be able to confine their power. Each of you will be able to use one of the items to help you to fight against the rest. And to give you a hint where the first one is you will find it at the tournament. Please find the items or the world will be destroyed.

In the morning the Inumaru wakes up and he was kind of confused at the dream he had.

Inuyame: Inumaru wake up, wake up please! I had a crazy dream about some magic items and a box and.

Inumaru: Shut up stupid you must have heard me talking in my sleep because it was my dream and just a dream I had wanting to be in the tournament. Mom please…ouch what the hell did you do that for.

Inuyame: This is the scroll the spirit was talking about stupid and I think it is real. Let's show mom.

Kagome reads the scroll that Inuyame handed her. She was distressed about it all but she knew that it had to be real because her powers were off the wall sensing a spiritual presence in the house, but she was unable to see it.

Inuyame: Wow look at these weapons:

The Dagger of Strength- Able to strengthen the users physical abilities and can shoot energy blast.

The Raishin Stone- A jewel that is able to make copies of the user's body, memories, etc if they die or they can make copies of others.

Jewel of the Moon- Advances the healing abilities of the user and helps heals others.

Sword of Manipulation- Can cut through almost anything and when it cuts or stabs someone it allows user to control others.

Heart of Power- Allows user to increase their powers and fight harder in a battle.

Ring of Kantaru- Allows holder to summon creatures to aid them in battle.

Armor of Death- Greatly protects user from melee attacks and allows user to read moves.

Orb of Destruction- Sends out a wave of destruction.

Sun Stone- Allows user to control fire, magma and the air quality around them.

Soul Gauntlets- Allows user to enter spiritual realm, control ghost, and walk through walls.

Bands of Protection- Able to block powerful attacks from demons and is especially strong against…

Inuyame- It's scratched out and the 12th item is not written here.

Inumaru: Whatever I don't care about all that shit! Sorry mom but I want to enter the tournament mom please.

Kagome: Ok but you have to train. Inuyame are you going to enter too?

Inuyame: No but I will go and train with him I want to become stronger.

Kagome: I will send you to Totosai and perhaps he can finish the training your father started.

Inumaru doesn't wait for a second yes he just took off running into the woods.

Kagome: Please take this food for you and your brother; just like Inuyasha. Please try to catch him before he hurts himself. He will be hungry and glad you came with the food.

Inuyame packs her bag and begins to run towards where her brother took off into the woods. Shaking her head at how brash her brother was at times. He was strong but he had no brains and that why she was their to help him out.

A/N: Sorry if it was short but I was doing this at night so I am tired. Anyway the next chapter will have a training session and Sesshomaru is the teacher. He will see first hand the power of the Inu-twins. Also the tournament begins and the first item is revealed. Chapter 9: The Great Tournament and The Strength Dagger.


	10. Chapter 9 Part I: The Great Tournament

Chapter 9: The Great Tournament and The Strength Dagger

A/N: Look I almost decided not to continue this story, but I am a writer and even though this story has not gotten a lot of responses I want to finish what I have started. I hope that after the change in the style of writing and the advancement of the story, more people will read and review. Please readers read and respond. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 9

"Wait up Inumaru!" Inuyame says as she is pushing to try and keep up with her hyperactive brother who is running to get to Totosai's camp.

Inumaru runs with excitement written all over his face. He can't get over the thought he was chosen to gather these mystical items, and that he is also about to participate in a tournament where he can show off his fighting skills and challenge his father to a match.

"This is going to be great!" Inumaru shouts as he jumps into the air, clearing the tops of the tall and beautiful trees of the forest. Inumaru is so excited that he nor Inuyame notices the scent of a very powerful demon approaching them.

**Focus changes to Sesshomaru and Jaken**

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we searching for the children of Inuyasha? What can we possible want with them?" Jaken asks Sesshomaru as he struggles to keep up with his master.

"Jaken when does this Sesshomaru need to explain himself to you!" Sesshomaru stops in his tracks and sends a hollow glare at his servant.

Jaken freezes in his tracks and quivers at his master's blank stare. "Forgive me mi Lord! I meant no disrespect. I apologize for questioning you!" Jaken says bowing before Sesshomaru and kissing his feet.

"Silence Jaken, Inuyasha's children are approaching! You will see soon enough why we are searching for them!" Sesshomaru says standing in the clearing of a meadow awaiting the arrival of the two Inu-twins.

"Shut the hell up Inuyame! No one told you to follow me anyway!" Inumaru says still ahead of his sister.

"Inumaru you shut up! Inu..." Inuyame stops in her tracks and the way she spoke just then made Inumaru stop running and turn back to her.

"What is wrong with you Inuyame! Why did you stop chasing me?" Inumaru asks his sister while his back is turned to the demon she is looking at.

"Inu...Inumar...ru...Inumaru turn around slowly! There's a very powerful yokai standing right behind you!" Inuyame says with her voice a little shaky. She hasn't seen her uncle Sesshomaru since they were about three years old so she doesn't recognize him, but she senses his awesome power!

"I ain't scared of no damn demon! I'll crush him with my bare claws!" Inumaru says cracking his claws and speaking in the brave jargon his father normally spoke in! He was brave up until the demon spoke.

"So this is want a half-breed's children grow up to look like! I will have no problem disposing of you two." Sesshomaru speaks and allows some of demonic aura to fill the air. Inumaru and Inuyame both quiver from the awesome power of Sesshomaru and Inumaru turns around to face his challenger.

"Mi Lord we came here to kill them, but those are your..." Jaken was unable to finish his sentence as Lord Sesshomaru kicked him and slowly advanced on the two Inu teens.

"Hey you demon what did we do to you! If you think we are going to back down, then you are sadly mistaken! Inuyame stay back I will take care of this!" Inumaru says preparing for an attack from the demon approaching.

"Young pup how do you suppose that you can defeat me? You are but a mere undeveloped half-breed and I am a full demon!" Sesshomaru says coldly staring at Inumaru. Inumaru and Inuyame looks and slight fear arises in both of them.

"Don't worry about us you bastard! We can take care of you!" Inumaru spits of while trying to be as brave as possible, but on the inside he is hoping that either this demon is bluffing or his dad is someone near by. This is power that he has never felt in any other demon before except his father!

"Then half-breed I will dispose of you quickly," says Sesshomaru as he rushes towards Inumaru. Sesshomaru moves so swiftly that to the untrained eyes of Inuyame and Inumaru, he seemed to have disappeared completely, but in all actuality he was heading straight towards the young Inu-hanyou.

Sesshomaru punches Inumaru sending him flying backwards. Inuyame does not hesitate an begins to send an all out attack of spiritual arrows, but Sesshomaru just step slightly to the side and they all went right past him.

"Amateurs! Both of you lack the ability to even keep up with me, let alone execute attacks that will even hit me. Weaklings!" Sesshomaru states calling forth his whip and knocking Inuyame down. He then wraps his whip around Inumaru's leg and sends him flying to the sky. Then Sesshomaru quickly jumps into the air and appears to the rapidly falling Inumaru.

"And you must not recklessly attack an opponent without accessing the power and skill of your opponent, or gathering the necessary power to take your opponent down. You're a fool throwing out threats that you can't back up!" Sesshomaru says this and kicks Inumaru sending him falling even faster to the ground. Inuyame sees this and calls out her power.

"HOLY DEFENSE!" Inuyame cries out **(Holy defense allows her to put a protective barrier around herself, or her brother. The barrier can either act as a shield, a net, or a protect a perimeter she sets based on the amount of power she has. In this case she uses it to catch her falling brother)** Sesshomaru instantly notices the power of Inuyame and lands gracefully on his feet to watch how she saves her brother from a potentially fatal fall.

"DAMN YOU INUYAME I TOLD YOU I DON"T NEED YOUR HELP!" Inumaru screams at his sister.

"I just saved your life you idiot! And that wasn't an easy task! That barrier takes me a lot out of me and I had to concentrate hard in order to turn it into a net to save you! You should be more grateful; you could've died!" Inuyame says as she walks up and slaps Inumaru upside his head!

_Sesshomaru thinking to himself: _"That girl has untapped power within her! The boy seems as useless as his father once was, but that girl has power that shouldn't be flowing from her human body. I can't explain how she is able to use such power and she isn't even half-demon! And yet her demonic power is pushing her spiritual powers to new heights."

Sesshomaru runs towards Inumaru and punches him in the face again! This time Inumaru recovers from the attack and tries to hit Sesshomaru with his claw, but Sesshomaru dodges and back smacks Inumaru sending him flying into a tree hard.

"Inumaru you have to stop getting hit like that! This demon is fast so we have to figure out a way to slow him down." Inuyame says to her brother, but he wipes the blood from his mouth and smirks.

"Shut up Inuyame I will handle him myself! Iron Claws" Inumaru runs towards Sesshomaru and begins slashing away, Sesshomaru dodges every attack, and then grabs Inumaru by the arm.

"You are a fool! You should listen to your sister!" Sesshomaru's claw begins to turn green and his poison begins to burn off the skin of Inumaru.

"AAAHH! What the hell are you doing!" Inumaru arm begins to bleed and Sesshomaru burns him even more with his poison.

Inuyame begins to think about the fight Inumaru has with the demon and it hits her that maybe her brother can use his acid to counter this demon's poison. But at the same time she did not want to alert the demon of the attack, so she was hoping her brother would figure it out on his own soon, or his arm would be burnt off!

"I don't know how you can possible be the son of Inuyasha! Even though he is a half-breed too; he was a much better opponent than you! I will crush you for your weakness! Half-breeds don't deserve to live!"

Inumaru smirks and looks directly at Sesshomaru...

"You know for someone that is trying to teach us a lesson in battle, you talk to damn much! I know one thing you should never give your opponent an opportunity to attack you while you are talking!" Inumaru says and his arm begins to glow red and it explodes with acid flowing from it.

Sesshomaru moves out the way from the spraying acid, but holds fast to Inumaru's arm. Sesshomaru is trying to burn Inumaru with his poison, but Inumaru is no longer burning.

"You think this is over well you are wrong demon! Acid bloodstream!" Inumaru screams.

Inumaru sends a stream of acid towards Sesshomaru and it gets on his armor and begins to burn it. Sesshomaru is surprised, but is unable to respond as Inumaru swiftly begins shooting streams of blood towards him that burns the ground around it. Inumaru gets a burst of speed and one of the blood streams was able to slice into Sesshomaru's face causing a burn on his right cheek.

"Lord Sesshomaru that boy burned your face allow me to punish him!" Jaken asks.

Sesshomaru stunned that the boy was able to withstand his poison and land an attack on him. Still focused though he nods at Jaken and allows him to enter the battle.

"Now for your insolence boy you will be punished!" Jaken says and points the staff of heads towards the boy and a burst of fire springs forth from the mouth of the man on the staff.

Inumaru dodges the rapidly approaching flame and goes in to attack Jaken with his razor sharp claws, but Jaken swings the staff and blocks Inumaru claws. Then Jaken trips him up with the staff and then hits Inumaru in the stomach with the staff and slams him to the ground. Inuyame doesn't waste time and sends her spiritual arrows towards Jaken who dodges them. Inuyame sends three more of her arrows towards the small demon, but Jaken spins the staff around and uses the woman on the staff to dissipate the arrows with the beam from the woman's mouth.

"Ha Ha! I the servant of the great Sesshomaru is stronger than the children on Inuyasha!" Jaken says this but misses the foot of Inumaru coming towards him. Jaken goes flying into the air! While Inuyame and Inumaru looks on trying to see how far he is going to go.

Sesshomaru wastes no time and runs so fast that Inumaru does not have time to react and finds Sesshomaru has punched him hard in his stomach.

"Next lesson always keep focus on your opponents. Everyone on the battlefield you need to be aware of especially your enemy." Sesshomaru says and begins to pummel Inumaru with a barrage of punches. The young Inu-teen is fighting to stay conscious.

Inuyame becomes angered and her claws begin to glow with blue/white spiritual energy.

"I normally don't use my demonic powers because I am not really that good with my demon powers, but no one beats up the bratty puppy brother of mine, but me. Claws of purification!" **(Inuyame's claws are covered in purification energy, with allows her to do damage to anyone, but really burns demons to the core, if powered up it could even purify a demon!) **

Inuyame runs towards Sesshomaru and slashes at him with her claws. Of course Sesshomaru dodges and grabs Inuyame's hand.

"Girl you think this small amount of demonic power can stop me! You are just as stupid human as your half-breed brother." Sesshomaru says, but then notices that his hand is burning!

Inuyame sees that the demon is distracted and grabs his arm with her other hand.

"The little green creep called you Sesshomaru. Then you must be the Lord of the Western Lands. And if you are him then you are our uncle and it explains why you haven't killed us. Unckie Sessho that would explain why a demon with such great power was toying with us." Inuyame says as she begins burning off the skin of her uncle with her purified claws.

Sesshomaru angered that this human girl has appeared to have bested him. Explodes in a wave of demonic aura sending the girl flying backwards. Inuyame lands on her back hard next to her brother.

"You remind me so much of your mother. A human to smart and too brave for her own good. I am intrigued though that you are much stronger than your brother; though you don't realize it yet. You are basically a human; aside from the small portion of demonic blood from my father flowing in you. You have claws and fangs, but you can retract them at will. You look human and you don't exude a demonic aura. But even still you are quite powerful. Even your spiritual powers are enough to do damage to me." Sesshomaru states as he turns around to walk away.

"Wait Sesshomaru, why did you do this? What was the point of you exposing our weaknesses. Teaching us lessons about battle? This doesn't sound like the Sesshomaru my father has told me about!" Inuyame states.

"You know that boy reminds me of his father. I knew that once he heard of the tournament he would make his way there to fight in it. I also knew that like his father he would rush into battle unprepared and very stupidly. In other words he would be beaten. Half-breeds are always trying to prove themselves; even if it may cost them their lives, but I since something is going wrong and you two are the center of it all. In other words this Sesshomaru needs to let these events play out and it can only be done if you two are unfolding the events. As for my behavior, I have a few people; including your father to blame for that, because it is true I would have killed you other wise. Oh and Inuyame I think that you should join the tournament as well." Sesshomaru says as he rises on his cloud and disappears in the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!" Jaken screams as he runs after Sesshomaru.

Inuyame looks up at Sesshomaru and then looks down at her unconscious brother and thinks that she will enter the tournament as well.

**Chapter to be continued...**

A/N: Guys I wanted to finish this chapter in one sitting, but I am to excited to get this chapter updated. So I will continue the story as Chapter 9 Part II: The Great Tournament and The Strength Dagger.

And plus I am tired. So look guys please read and review. And let me know if you want me to continue, so suggestions on making the story better or anything. Just please review and give feedback. Feedback is so important.

Also Sesshomaru will not be to interested in the items except for one of them which would challenge his power, and he doesn't want to control Inuyame's powers, but help them grow. Yeah this Sesshomaru has a small heart. Just a small one.

Also please read my other two storys: Demon Origin and My Brother's Keeper: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Read and Review please.


	11. Chapter 9 Part II: The Dagger Appears

A/N: I hope you guys are reading and reviewing. It has been awhile since my last update, but I really want to continue this story. So I hope you like it!

Chapter 9 Part II: The Strength Dagger Appears At The Tournament

"Inumaru wake up! Inumaru wake up!!" Inuyame screams at her unconscious brother. After the battle with Sesshomaru; both twins needed to heal and rest. The tournament was in a day and they still have not reached Totosai's cave nor received any training from Totosai.

"Why…why are you screaming at me Inuyame? I have demon hearing you idiot!" Inumaru screams at his sister.

"You ungrateful bastard; I saved your worthless life twice and this is the thanks I get?!!!" Inuyame screams back at her brother and they both are staring each other down.

"I didn't ask you wench to save my life! I was handling the demon on my own before you stepped in!" Inumaru was in Inuyame's face with his finger pointed at her.

"You know what I should have let Uncle Sesshomaru kill you!" Inuyame backs down and smiles to herself with her arms folded.

"Uncle who???" Inumaru asks with a hint of confusion written in his face.

"Daddy's big brother you stupid pigheaded nimrod! He is the Lord of the Western Lands and the one whom dad has had a constant rivalry with over the Tetsusaiga and who is the rightful owner of the sword." Inuyame says now pointing in her brother's face.

"Oh yeah I remember him, when we were younger I think I tried to Iron Claw on him. He is really strong, but I could have beaten him if you did not get in the way." Inumaru states while dusting himself off and walking the path towards Totosai's enclave.

Neither one of the Inu-twins said a word to one another as they journeyed to Totosai's cave. They continued walking only stopping to fish and cook what they caught. Occasionally Inumaru would practice his Iron Claw on a large boulder; only scratching the surface; angered that his attack could not completely smash through the rock Inumaru cursed himself and believed what Sesshomaru stated to him.

**Flashback: **"_don't know how you can possible be the son of Inuyasha! Even though he is a half-breed too; he was a much better opponent than you! I will crush you for your weakness! Half-breeds don't deserve to live!"_

"I don't care what he says, I will become even stronger than my dad and when I do I will cut that arrogant demon in half!" Inumaru says continuing down the path towards Totosai.

"Inumaru, according to the map mom gave us we should be approaching Totosai's cave soon. I wonder what kind of demon he is. Is he strong? Is he scary? You know he was able to train dad on how to use the Tetsusaiga. And he was the one who made Tetsusaiga too. I…" Inuyame is cut off by Inumaru.

"Would you shut the hell up!!! Gosh girls talk to damn much! Are you retarded or something?" Inumaru states walking past his now angered sister.

"Claws of purification!" Inuyame says and smacks her brother across the face with her claws burning with blue and white demonic power. She sends him tumbling down the hill towards Totosai's cave opening.

Inumaru is on the ground with his face sheering with pain, while the inside of Totosai's cave is dark. Inumaru slowly stands up and grabs his burning face.

"I am going to kill your girly ass for burning my face wench!" Inumaru says while cracking his claws and preparing to attack his sister.

BAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inumaru is struck by a hammer across the left side of his face and flies into the ground landing on his side hard.

"Who in the hell hit me!!! Show yourself you sneaky bastard!" Inumaru stands and screams for the person that hit him with the hammer.

"Shut up you stupid boy! You are even more dimwitted, arrogant, ignorant, no even more stupid, and loud mouth than your father. How dare you want to put your hand on that defenseless human girl!" Totosai says walking from his cave with his cow and his hammer in his hand. He still looks like the same Totosai from the beginning.

"Excuse me old man, but I am not a helpless girl! I happen to be a great half-demon warrior priestess young woman. And not some defenseless little girl." Inuyame says with her hands on her hips.

"Oh half-demon are we? Well you certainly don't look it?! And you don't even exude a demon aura, not even a half of what the pup over there is letting seep out. So like I said he shouldn't pick on someone like you. I do sense some holy powers within you, but it's not even enough to knock out a small mouse demon that has a broken leg." Totosai states while laughing at Inuyame.

Inuyame clearly angered by what the old man says, extends her claws and let's her teeth grow into fangs. She gathers her spiritual energy to attack with her arrows.

"You old fart you want power well her it comes. Spiritual Arrows!!!" Inuyame screams and jumps back sending about ten arrows of light flying towards Totosai. Totosai doesn't even flinch; he blows up his cheeks and spits at the arrows, drenching them in his saliva and making them fall to the ground and dissipate.

"I hope you didn't call that power little girl. Cause regular arrows don't even scare me. And seeing that you do have claws and fangs, and not to mention you are disrespectful to your elders like your father is, I would say you are Inuyasha's daughter and that beast over there, twin sister. My Inuyasha certainly knows how to make them. A useless half-breed son and a weak human daughter who can do parlor tricks and make her teeth and fingernails grow!" Totosai says and sits down on the ground and laughs.

"You bastard I will cut you down to size, IRON CLAW!!!" Inumaru begins to run at Totosai and slashes with his claws.

"You are way to slow young pup and you leave yourself open to your opponent's attacks with that wild and rambunctious move of yours. Totosai says while bending backwards to avoid Inumaru who is flying over Totosai.

Totosai swiftly punches Inumaru sending him in the air and then disappears. Inuyame wasn't able to track his movement, but then sees that he is above Inumaru with his hammer. He hits Inumaru with the hammer in his back and sends him hurtling to the ground. Inumaru hits the ground hard and is lying there face first in the ground.

"You are a day late for your training pup and so we must move into the accelerated track!" Totosai says and moves towards Inumaru to attack again.

Totosai puffs his cheeks but this time he spits fire towards the young pup. The fire is about to burn the pup, but is blocked by Inuyame's Holy Defense barrier.

"What's this? I see the human does have some useful powers" Totosai laughs and sends the fire towards Inuyame.

Inuyame is about to get burned, but Inumaru runs towards her and waves his sleeves around her to block the flames.

"I see young brat that your clothing is made from your father's Fire-Rat robe, but it can't withstand a full blast of my flames." Totosai says about to spit out more of his fire.

But Inuyame sends her spiritual arrows, Totosai dodges them, but Inumaru is running towards him ready to attack with his claws. He slashes with almost deadly speed at Totosai, but he isn't fast enough, and Totosai, takes his hammer and smacks Inumaru across the mouth with his hammer. Two of Inumaru's fangs flies from his mouth and lands on the ground. Blood is pouring from his mouth. Inuyame wants to heal him, but she doesn't remember how to access her offensive healing abilities. (**Meaning she has forgotten that she can heal others**). Inumaru barely able to stand to his feet; wipes the blood from his face, and begins to stare at Totosai!

"Young pup you are not even fully conscious and yet you still want to fight?! Foolish indeed dummy, foolish indeed." Totosai states while he is preparing to swing a final blow with his hammer.

"Acid Blood Stream!!!" Inumaru screams and sends burning acidic blood towards Totosai, who blocks it with his hammer.

"What was that pup? You were trying to stain my shirt? Time for me to take you out and you can forget about me training you for this tournament; you didn't even land a single blow. Stupid!" Totosai says.

Totosai lifts the hammer above his head and is about to swing, when the acid burns through the hammer's handle and the anvil falls right on his head, causing a huge bump to rise on the top of it.

"Whose the dummy now old man?!" Inumaru states before passing out and falling to the ground.

Inuyame falls to the ground laughing and Totosai stands rubbing his head. Surprised that the boy was even able to produce acid and then aim it at his hammer, let alone make it strong enough to burn through it's steel.

Inumaru wakes up a few hours later to the sound of flames and banging. His face was bruised, but his mouth had healed and his missing fangs grew back.

"What the hell is all this noise?" Inumaru blurts out bluntly and sounding rather annoyed.

"It is me trying to fix my hammer you broke stupid pup!" Totosai retorts and continues hammering away at his hammer with a smaller version of it.

Inuyame was sitting down looking at the clouds as they hovered over in the mid-afternoon. The young pups only really had a day to train for this tournament. The winner would be able to fight against there father Inuyasha, but would also be able to win a prize of a lot of money, not to mention they will stumble upon the first of the mystical items they were charged to find. So much excitement was going on; she did not know what to do with herself. The thing that pissed her off though was the fact that people made her seem so weak. Inumaru had the claws, and the fangs that were permanent. He had the cute black doggie ears, the white hair, the super strength, the speed; though she was fast, she wasn't faster than him, the demonic power/aura, but she had way more attacks then him, and on the night of the full moon she…her thoughts were interrupted by Totosai.

"Hey little girl, there is no time for you to be relaxing it is time to begin both your training." Totosai says to both Inuyame and Inumaru. Inuyasha made it clear to him that he wanted Totosai to truly teach the twins how to control their growing powers.

**Inuyame says really slowly and angry: **"Who in three heavens are you calling little girl? My name is Inuyame. In-u-ya-me you bug-eyed old geezer." Inuyame said to Totosai placing her hands on her hips.

Totosai smiles and looks at the fiery young girl. She has both of her parents' wittiness and flare. More of Kagome's than Inuyasha.

"Well ok little girl, we only have tonight to truly hone your skills. Now your father informed me that both he and your mother trained you both with using your spiritual and demonic powers. Inuyasha also informed me you had some martial arts training from Sango, and Inuyame you even had some training in healing prayers from Miroku. So all I need to do is improve what you know." Totosai was about to give his feedback on this mornings battle, but Inumaru chimed in.

"How in the hell are you going to help us in a day span. The tournament is the day after tomorrow, so not only do we have a small time to train, we would have to end it early just to make it to registration on time you old bastard!" Inumaru spits out.

Totosai pulls a fish out of his shirt and slaps Inumaru across the face with it. Then he eats it.

"Stupid pup, I am tired of your smart mouth. Now listen from tonight until tomorrow you two will not eat. You will both; well Inumaru more so than Inuyame will have depend on your demonic power. Inuyame you will have to somehow rely on the small portion of demonic power in you and your low spiritual powers to sustain you. By fasting you will be able to call on a lot more power to strengthen you when you get hungry, and by training your body to do that you will be able to call on greater power in battle to defeat your enemies."

"Um a whole day without eating you are tripping. I am a growing man I need food you retarded old fool." Inumaru says.

Totosai pulls out a cooked boar and bashes Inumaru on top of his head with it sending him to the ground hard. Then Totosai swallows the boar whole.

"You might want to slow down Mr. Totosai! I mean the way you are eating is a little scary." Inuyame says showing minor concern for her new teacher.

"What are you talking about Inuyame? I haven't eaten anything yet! Now it is time for me to explain what you will be doing for training. Inumaru you see that giant boulder there? You will use your Iron Claw attack on it until you break it down into nothing but small pieces of rocks in two slices. Inuyame you see that water fall over there? You will sit in it and meditate. That is your training start now!" Totosai says and then stuff eight cooked fish down his throat.

"You got to be kidding me you demented old bastard. I already scratch rocks with my claws, what the hell I could do that on my own. And do you see how huge that rock is, how can I possible do that in two strikes from my iron claw? I'm out of here! Inumaru says beginning to walk away.

"Inumaru stop!!! I think I understand what he wants you to do!" Inuyame screams at her brother.

"Shut up stupid! You are just as crazy as he is and I don't have time for this. I have to win that tournament and beat dad to become stronger; not scratching a rock while starving to death." Inumaru states while folding his arms.

"No you shut up!!! That's your problem, you are so quick to rush into things and try and be like dad, but you're nothing like him. Dad is his own person, him rushing into things wasn't his choice, and him becoming stronger by getting into fights wasn't his choice. Dad lost his mother and father and he had to fight to survive, up until he met mom and the others. He then fought to protect the ones he loved and he TRAINED to get stronger. So shut up and listen and stop trying to be like dad and be your own person." Inuyame says with tears in her eyes.

That was the first time she ever talked to her brother like that. The first time she expressed her true feelings to him and talked about how she felt about her dad's story and where his true strength came from. She felt bad that her dad had to be alone and find strength from fighting to survive, but she knew that her and her brother didn't have it like that, and they have people that cared for them and would help them to become stronger.

"Feh! Fine, I'll do what the old geezer says. You didn't have to get all girly and emotional on me." Inumaru says while walking over to the rock.

"Well good now we can stop wasting time and start working! While you guys are out here training non-stop, I will be inside relaxing! I'll check up on you pups from time to time." Totosai walks into his cave and the twins walk to their training areas.

Inumaru begins using his Iron Claw on the huge boulder, but it only leaves small scratch marks on the rock. Inumaru begins an all out attack on the rock, but it only tires him and his claws begin to bleed.

Inuyame steps into the cold water and walks towards the waterfall, she hopes that whatever Totosai is thinking, she better not catch a cold. Inuyame sits in the waterfall and beings to just think. She thinks about how she is always seen as just a regular human who can do parlor tricks. I mean she would love to walk into a place and make people uncomfortable; like her brother does. She would love to have cute doggy ears that some people would love to touch and other people shy away from, because it identified her as a half-demon. I mean her brother got all the attention, positive and negative, people know automatically that he is the son of Inuyasha! Though Inumaru doesn't like to be mistreated or hated, he still loves being and looking like a half-demon and he is proud that he and their father shared in something. She was just normal, I mean she excelled in her training with both her mother and father, she got the good grades, she did well in martial arts, but her brother was way better at fighting. The only thing she had was more offensive and defensive attacks than her brother, and on the night of the full moon; instead of her demonic powers decreasing, they increase and she becomes the powerhouse and has to protect her brother, but it was only for one night. The truth is both siblings were jealous of each other.

Inumaru thinking to himself: **"**_Shit I can't even put a decent dent in this rock, let alone slice it into many pieces in two strikes. And I am hungry. What the heck is this training for? I am so hungry and now I am tired! I am so tired now! Look at Inuyame sitting in that cold waterfall; she always is the smart one, the one who is so _understanding_, the one who is more human and powerful than me." _

"You are doing it wrong pup." Totosai appears on top of the rock mocking Inumaru and eating a little cooked pig.

"What the hell do you mean old man?! I don't have enough power to cut through this rock. This is pointless. Teach me how to blow fire out my mouth, or give me a weapon like Tetsusaiga to cut this thing into little pieces." Inumaru said to Totosai who was clearly not listening.

"Did you say something pup? Oh well whatever you said doesn't matter. Look I want to teach you to stop jumping into battle blindly. Assess the situation first, know your enemy, and gather the necessary power. The reason your attack is not doing any damage is that you're not putting any of your demonic power into it. You have to learn to channel the power into your attacks. You have to learn to use your power wisely. You stupid pup, you have to learn to fight smart." Totosai jumps from the rock and over to where Inuyame was meditating.

Totosai walks in the water towards Inuyame who immediately opens her eyes and looks at Totosai.

"Now you young lady, you have a different task. Both of you twins have both demonic and spiritual power flowing in you, but there's a balance. Your brother has more demonic power and you have more spiritual power. So what you have to do is allow the little demonic power in you to strengthen your natural spiritual powers. You can't let anyone break your concentration, you have to use your power to protect you even when your eyes are closed, even if your environment changes, or is harsh; like this cold water beating on your back. Inuyame, you have to be able to face these challenges to help your brother and losing your concentration might not be an option." Totosai says to Inuyame and walks away.

Totosai walks to his cave and begins working on a new invention. He is hammering away, but Inumaru and Inuyame takes his words and fights through their hunger. Inumaru still hasn't figured out how to channel his power, but he begins to push past his hunger and attack the rock even harder. Inuyame begins to pray and concentrate on her prayer instead of her being cold and hungry. They do this for hours until the moon is bright into the sky and nighttime is definitely upon them.

"Damn!!!! I hit and hit this rock, but all I get is a bloody hand, half broken claws, and now I am even more tired! What the hell does channeling demonic power into my body mean? I feel the power when I call on my iron claw power, but I don't know how to channel anymore into my attack.

Inumaru prepares for another Iron Claw attack and hits the rock, but this time he breaks a finger and screams out in pain. Inuyame senses his pain and sends a prayer his way instantly healing his finger.

"DAMN YOU INUYAME YOU ALWAYS GOT TO SHOW ME UP!!! MIND YOUR BUSINESS AND STOP HELPING ME!!!!!" Inumaru screams at his sister who doesn't even look up at her brother.

Inumaru Thinking to himself: "She is always there for me and helping me. Although she's is more human than demon; she's much more skilled than I am. Even her training tonight has proven to work better than my own. I will always be weak". Inumaru states but continues to attack the huge boulder.

Inuyame begins to hear voices as she gets deeper and deeper into her meditation. They are not trying to scare or harm her, but asking if she can call them to help her. She just continues to concentrate and doesn't pay any attention to the voices until one of them physically grabs her.

"Ahhhh!!! What the hell? Who touched me???" Inuyame screams and then she immediately begins to shiver as the cold water begins to freeze her body.

Talking to herself: "This is starting to freak me out. I know I felt something touch me. Ever sense Totosai told me to let my demonic power strengthen my spiritual power I have been hearing these voices and sensing things that I normally wouldn't be able to sense. I knew my brother finger was broken and I didn't even see him or hear him I felt it. And I instinctively healed it from this far away." Inuyame says and begins to mediate again and this time she is going to find the voices.

Meanwhile…

"IRON CLAW!!!" Inumaru hits the boulder and then collapses as he begins to feel the affects of hunger and he not being able to go to sleep.

"This isn't working. I have concentrated and I have focused and nothing is happening for me. I can't do this. I call myself a half-demon. I am more like a half-dumb dog." Inumaru says and then he feels something other than hunger flowing through his body.

His hands glow a blood red and then his body glows that color red all over. When he begins to realize what is happening it fades away and instead of the growing power he was feeling he only feels his hunger and the self-pity he so rightfully understands.

In a distorted voice: "Let us help you demon priestess. You maybe part demon, but an amazing light and power lies within you, please let us help you. And then we can find rest." The spirit says to her.

"Were you the one who touched me? Why can I only see you in my mind and in meditation? You physically touched me." Inuyame says to the spirit who is just a bright orb of light.

"You called me forth without knowing. Please combine your spiritual power and demonic power together to bring me forth again in the real world so that I might fight with you." The spirit says to her.

"How do you know about my power?" Inuyame says to the spirit.

"Your power acts as a medium between the spiritual and the physical. I passed through them both when you called for me. It wasn't one power overpowering the other, but it was a complete harmony of the two." The spirit says to Inuyame.

"A complete harmony huh? Well I don't understand how I did this. The sun will be rising soon and I don't think I am powerful enough yet." Inuyame says breaking her connection with the spirit and briefly coming out of her meditative state.

Inuyame thinking to herself: _"I have to make my powers harmonize. Hey maybe I can think of it like how my school's choir director makes our voices blend together. Maybe I can try that." _Inuyame says and she begins to concentrate.

As the sun begins to hit the horizon, Inumaru stands near the rock with bloody claws and anger written across his face. He was trying to figure out where that power he felt came from.

"All I did was not think about my weakness. As a matter of fact I wasn't thinking about anything and it came. Maybe if I try to clear my mind maybe I can call that power again." Inumaru states.

Inside Inumaru's mind: "Clear your mind Inumaru. Food, pork chops, fried chicken, mac and cheese, roast duck, fried fish, rabbit, dear. No, No think about nothing. Nothing, Nothing, Nothing, seeing Sango bathing in the river again. NO!!!!!" Inumaru face begins to blush and then he clears his mind. He starts to focus on his hunger and then focuses on his attack and a wind gathers around him and his yokai explodes and then fades away. Inumaru looks down at his hands, which are smoking and he has a slight smile on his face.

The sun has completely risen and Totosai emerges from his cave yawning and stretching. He wants to check on the progress of Inumaru, but instead is lead to Inuyame. He figures that Inumaru is a waste of time and that neither of them were able to complete their training in time. He didn't blame himself though; they are the ones who wasted the time getting to him and then was trying to fight him. As he approaches the waterfall he senses something different about her aura. He decides to put her to the test.

Totosai completely quiets himself and his power and begins to walk on the water. He then calls forth his hammer and moves swiftly to attack her, but her Holy defense appears and blocks the attack. So he disappears and tries to hit Inuyame from the rear, but the barrier swiftly moves and protects her from his attack. Totosai starts to move even faster but the holy barrier just moves even faster and keeps up with him. The whole time this is going on Inuyame hasn't moved from her spot and has not opened her eyes. She is not able to keep this up long because the barrier uses up to much of her power and Totosai seeks to exploit this.

"You thought you had me stopped huh pup?" Totosai says.

He throws his hammer towards her and then jumps behind her and blows his flames at her. Inuyame puts the barrier behind her to block the flame. Totosai quickly runs catches his hammer and is about to strike her from in front, but his attack is blocked by a sword of light. Totosai looks on as he is staring face to face with a human spirit with a sword blocking him.

"Amazing" That is the only word Totosai was able to mumble as he is amazed at this power.

"Isn't it?" Inuyame opens her eyes and smiles.

The spirit blinks in and out and Totosai sense it and breaks through it with his hammer. The spirit breaks into pieces and Inuyame looks wide-eyed.

"See you got cocky girl and now I can crush you" Totosai says and begins to strike her with his hammer.

Bling

In a flash Inumaru appeared, standing on top of the water and had blocked the hammer's attack. The hammer then breaks completely in half and falls into the water.

"No one can beat up on my sister but me." Inumaru states. Both Inuyame and Totosai look on amazed at the speed that Inumaru moved to block the hammer.

"You speed almost reminds me of a really slow Sesshomaru, but even that is amazing stupid pup. It seems your sister has gained from this fasting and training, but I have doubts that you can cut that rock into pieces." Totosai says to Inumaru.

They all walk towards the rock and Totosai and Inuyame wait to see what Inumaru is going to do.

"Ok so I figured a couple of things out. One once I cleared my mind enough I was able to concentrate on that channeling power thing you were talking about old man. Next not only was I able to put it into my attack, but I used it to increase my speed and strength. Finally I figured if I cut the rock in two strikes down the middle I wouldn't make enough smaller pieces so I will do this." Inumaru says.

Inumaru walks to the rock and begins to struggle to lift it up and then with all his might he throws it into the air. The rock flies into the air and Inumaru jumps up as well and gathers the necessary energy. His hand doesn't glow anymore, but the power is gathering. He says Iron Claw and in one vertical and one horizontal strike he cut the rock into four smaller pieces and they hit the ground hard and then Inumaru lands on one knee with his head down. Then he lifts his head up with a proud smirk on his face.

"I am quite amazed pup. Not only were you able to tap into your demonic power you were also able to use what little brains you have in that big head of yours." Totosai says and both Inumaru and Inuyame fall to the ground.

After a good breakfast Inuyame and Inumaru stand up and stretch. Totosai comes out to them and has a long box in his hand.

"You pups really unlocked some of your inner power you have in you and have gotten a little stronger than what you were the previous night. Now you still aren't as strong as you could have been if you would have gotten here earlier but you guys did ok. Inumaru your father asked me to make this for you. It is made out one of his fangs and three of your fangs. I have named it Tetsogan (Flames within)."

"Wow a sword!!! My very own! Can it transform? What can it do? Wait I will see for myself." Inumaru says.

Inumaru grabs the sword, but nothing happens. He places the sheath on his belt clip and sheaths the sword and then unsheathes it, but it still looks like a normal katana. He calls its name, but nothing happen.

"This thing is a dud. And you call yourself a master sword smith." Inumaru says.

Totosai pulls a giant cooked turkey out of his shirt and continuously smacks Inumaru over the head with it. Then he blows the dirt off of it and swallows it whole.

"It is a great sword, you just don't know how to use it you dumb idiot." Totosai says and walks over to his repaired hammer.

"Um if you boys are finished playing we only have a few minutes to sign in and we are a few miles away from the tournament site. We won't make it in time." Inuyame says.

"Don't worry I will get you there in no time." Totosai says and then whistles.

His three-eyed cow walks towards him and he signals for them to get on.

"This is stupid this dumb deformed animal will not get us there on time you old fart." Inumaru retorts.

Totosai knocks him upside his head. And then he sits his cows butt on fire and it screams and begins to run at top speeds.

Five Minutes Later…

They reach the tournament grounds and they get off and run towards the sign up sheet.

"Are we too late? Is it full? Call my dad he can get us on." Inumaru screams at the human lady.

"Actually sir not a lot of people or demons wanted to fight against Inuyasha so the list is not full. We have a few brave souls including you two." The lady says to Inumaru.

"Our dad is so strong that people are afraid of him. He is so cool." Inuyame says.

"Would you two hurry up and sign up so I can kick your butts already." Kelia says as she walks up to the Inu-twins.

Kelia hugs Inuyame and then her and Inumaru exchange looks of anger and disgust.

"I see the weakling had the courage to sign up Inuyame." Kelia sneers and laughs at Inumaru.

"Shut the hell up you demon slayer wench before I cut out your tongue!!!" Inumaru screams.

Announcer: "All combatants please enter the arena to be introduced to the crowd."

As the Inu-twins and Kelia walk through the arena halls Inuyame senses the power of an item and grabs Inumaru.

"What are you doing grabbing me like that!!!" Inumaru screams.

"Shut up Inumaru and look at the demon and the thing glowing on his side. I think that is one of the items of Kantaru." Inuyame states.

"I see it! Maybe it is so we will have to keep an eye on him Inuyame." Inumaru says.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kelia inquires.

"Mind your business stupid little girl" Inumaru retorts.

Kelia slaps the snot out of Inumaru, but Inuyame blocks him from attacking her back and says to say it for the ring.

Announcer: Now it is time to introduce the 10 fighters in this tournament:

1. Kensu the Bat Demon

"The bat demon has the item Inumaru" Inuyame states.

"He doesn't look like a bat demon and why is he wearing a cloak with a hood?" Inumaru ponders.

"I don't care about his fashion failures we need to see what kind of item/power he has." Inuyame says.

2. Jake the Wolf Demon

3. Kelia the Demon Exterminator

4. Inuyame daughter of Inuyasha

5. Inumaru son of Inuyasha

6. Mangar the old priest

7. Tenta the demon hunter

8. Lowe the warrior

9. Ogre the Ogre Demon

10. Sewer the rat demon

"The first fight shall be Inuyame vs. Lowe the human warrior. Let's see how the daughter of Inuyasha will fair against this powerful warrior."

"SHE WILL FAIR WELL!!!" Kagome screams loudly. Embarrassing both her children.

"Kagome you are more excited than the children are." Sango says as she and Miroku sits down.

To be continued… The Tournament Finally Begins Finally

A/N: It has been a while since I updated and I am ready to let you guys read this, plus my hands are tired. Please enjoy, please review, and also read my other stories Demon Origins, and My Brother's Keeper: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Hey guys please read and review.


End file.
